100 Stories
by Wohitzi
Summary: Everyone has a story. Some are sad, some are humorous. These are the stories of the Avatar, his friends, and his enemies. Unconnected Drabbles, mostly Zutara. -Older ones suck-
1. Two Left Feet

Katara nervously looked around at the dancing couples. A party was being held for Aang's victory over the firenation and Aang had insisted the entire group was there. Unfortunately for Katara, she couldn't dance, making such occasions rather awkward.

Glancing around the room, she spotted Sokka dancing with one of the many noble women who'd attended the party. Even Toph was dancing with someone, though she didn't look nearly as pleased as Sokka.

A light tap on her shoulder caused Katara to jump. She quickly turned around, seeing Zuko standing behind her.

"What is it?" She asked, relaxing a bit. She was sure he wouldn't ask her to dance. He probably just wanted someone to talk to.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Wait, what?

"Oh… It's really nice of you to ask, but no thank-you," Katara responded, reciting the simple phrase for the tenth time. Why did so many people want to dance with her, anyway?

Zuko crossed his arms, saying, "Okay, something's wrong."

"What? No!" Katara immediately said. "Everything's fine!"

"You've turned down every person who's asked you to dance so far. Either you don't like anyone here, or something's wrong."

"Well, you see, -- Wait. You watched me turn everyone down? What, are you stalking me or something?" Katara asked, slightly annoyed. Why should he care whom she did and didn't dance with?

"Just answer the question."

"Fine! I can't dance!" She yelled, frustrated by his prying. She crossed her arms and turned so her back faced him.

Zuko smirked and said, "Alright, I'll teach you."

"What? No, please, I'm fine!" Katara sputtered as Zuko pushed her onto the dance floor.

Stopping, Zuko turned Katara to face him. He took both her hands and placed them on his shoulders, resting his own her waist. He leaned forward, and began to slowly whisper the dance steps in her ear. She tried following his instructions, but mostly ended up stumbling and stepping on his feet. Hissing in pain, Zuko didn't understand how someone who bended so gracefully could dance so clumsily. Then, he had an idea.

"Okay, try not to think of it as dancing," Zuko suggested, fixing the placement of Katara's hands. "Think of each step as a bending stance."

Katara nodded, embarrassed by her ineptness. Determined not to mess up, she carefully listened as he explained each 'stance' of the dance. She may not have been dancing with him for very long, but she could tell he knew what he was doing, and she didn't want to embarrass herself again.

After a few minutes of slowly being guided through the dance, Katara finally felt more comfortable. She wasn't dancing as well as the other people in the room, but at least she wasn't crushing Zuko feet anymore.

Zuko smiled and said, "See, I told you I could teach you."

"Yeah, I guess you did a pretty good job," Katara agreed, smiling as well.

* * *

Author's Notes:_ Hmmm, Not sure how happy I am with this. I don't really like the ending. Oh well, I did my best._

_Anyway, this is the start of a drabble fic. No, there is not a plotline or any connection between the fics. There will probably be a lot of Zutara, though. _

**Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine. I don't own it's creators, either.**


	2. His Eyes Met Mine

The first time I looked into his eyes, I felt fear and worry. Why was the firenation in my village again? What else could they possibly take? Had they discovered I was a waterbender?

Then he grabbed my Gran-Gran, and fear melted away into hate.

When he tied me to a tree and tried to bribe me, I felt immeasurable hatred. He was mocking me with his eyes and his words, and it sickened me. Who was he, calling me a thief when he was trying to steal Aang? Trying to rob the world of hope?

------

As we stood together in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se, I no longer felt hatred when I saw the hopelessness and regret in his eyes. Instead, I felt sympathy and an overwhelming desire. For what, I wasn't sure. And as he talked about his scar, I remembered the oasis water master Pakku had given me. I can't understand why I didn't think of it before, when Jet was dying. I loved Jet, right? So shouldn't I have done everything in my to heal him?

Well, I couldn't change what happened to Jet, but I wanted to try helping Zuko. So I offered to heal his scar.

He was surprised at first, denying my ability to heal such an old wound. But I convinced him, and gently placed my hand against his face, staring at the red swell that covered his closed left eye. Entranced, I stood wondering how someone could get such an injury. Was it from the war? Did he get attacked? What happened to him?

I was about to ask, but an explosion of earth caught my attention as Aang and Zuko's uncle burst through the wall.

* * *

Author's Notes:_ Updated! That was fast, wasn't it? _

_I like this one a lot better than the last one. It's very short, though. Maybe that's why I liked it..._

_Anyway, please tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: Nope, still haven't bought Avatar yet.**


	3. The Importance Was Lost On Me

Zuko couldn't understand why the object was so important to the girl. It was just a necklace; it could easily be replaced.

But, he found it, so he kept it. And he used it to bribe her. She seemed very upset when she saw he had it, angry even. Why should she be angry at him? It wasn't his fault she lost it.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?" She'd demanded, glaring at him as he dangled the blue jewelry in front of her.

So it was her mother's. A memory of an old woman standing beside the waterbender flashed through his mind. Maybe it was some sort of family heirloom… He didn't take time to ponder it, and instead continued trying to bribe her.

In Ba Sing Se, they'd been imprisoned together. He took the time to sit and think about his mistakes, what he'd done in his anger at Azula. She used the time to yell at him. He mostly ignored her, though some of the things she said caught his attention.

"But what do you care? Spreading hatred and violence is in your blood," She spat angrily.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He immediately responded, angered and insulted by her accusation.

"I don't? How dare you!" She yelled, her voice sounding strange. "You have no idea what this war has put me through, me personally!" She turned her back to him, crouching. "The firenation took my mother away from me," She sobbed. _Sobbed. _His enemy was crying in front of him. And it made him feel sad.

Now he understood why the necklace was so important. He wished he had something to remember his own mother by. It was because of this sympathy that Zuko did something very unlike himself.

He apologized.

* * *

Author's Notes:_ I'm quite pleased with this drabble. I like the ending too, which doesn't happen often, because I suck at endings. _

_Reviews are still loved._

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Avatar. I haven't kidnapped the creators yet, either. **


	4. Survive

Zuko had captured Aang. I wasn't able to stop him and now Aang was paying the price.

Harsh arctic winds blew as we tried to steer Appa through the blizzard. Could Zuko really escape in this kind of weather? No, I doubt it. Not even a native of the North Pole would be able to, and I know for a fact firebenders don't fair so well in the cold. He'd be lucky if he survived.

Why do I even care if Zuko survives? If he's gone, then Aang can continue his mission to restore peace. It'll make things easier if he dies.

No, don't think like that! No one deserves to die, especially not like this. Thinking like that only lowers me to the firenation's level and I never want to be like them. They're horrible, heartless people who fight only for personal gain!

But still, why am I worried about such a horrible person? Why does he even matter to me? I don't know him, and I don't want to. I just want him to leave me alone.

I look down at the ice and snow below, seeing a large section where thin ice had cracked and broken to reveal the frigid water below. What if he fell through the ice? He would freeze. And if he fell, Aang would too…

A light flashes in the corner of my eye and I look up. A blue light streaks across the sky, shooting down into a cave. That's where Aang was! He was safe!

And so was Zuko. Despite the hatred I show to him, I'm relieved to see him all right.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Woot! Another update! I was planning on making two updates today, but I'm feeling very lazy and procastinate-y, so I only have one._

_Tell me what you think! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Mike and Bryan do.**


	5. Pitiful Reason

When Zuko had told her why he had done such terrible things, Katara couldn't help but think it was a pitiful reason.

"I just wanted my father to love me. To not think I'm worthless," Zuko had said quietly.

So he tried to capture Aang, tormented innocent people, and almost destroyed all hope. Just so his demented father would love him?

But, at the same time, it made perfect sense.

Zuko may have done terrible things, but he was still human. He still needed to feel love, to feel like he was worth something. And when Katara thought about it, she realized Sokka would probably do the same things if it meant their dad would love him.

So she gave Zuko a second chance.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yes, this one was incredibly short. But I still like it. I'm gonna try to post another chapter today, but I don't make any promisies._

_Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: Avatar is owned by Mike and Bryan, AKA: Not me.**


	6. Victory

The war was over. They had finally won. The predictions were right, and with the aid of a rare celestial phenomenon, they had crushed their enemies.

Vibrant red flags decorated the four nations. The avatar was defeated once and for all. The firenation had finally succeeded in world conquest.

It had all happened quite fast. The avatar and his allies had ambushed the palace, the sun slowly darkening as they pushed back the firelord's defense. When they reached the throne room, they were prepared to win. But the one thing keeping them from dying had disappeared. The sky was no longer black, and instead burning red as Sozin's comet rained down.

After having his bending abilities increased tenfold, Ozai found defeating the avatar to be child's play. Once done with the avatar, Ozai turned his attention to the other benders, and killed them as well. However, he did not kill his son. Instead, he decided it would be better punishment to let him die slowly in prison, with all the other traitors.

Now, there was celebration. All over the world, people elated at the nation's victory. They understood that this is what they needed; to be united together as one nation, ruled by the superior element.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry, no Zutara this time. Instead, you get Ozai killing Aang. Not a very happy ending. _

_Oh, I probably won't be posting tommorow, because it's Canada, so I'll be out celebrating and stuff. I'll try and post on Monday, though._

_Review?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or it's creators. I'm merely there humble worshipper. Err, I mean, fan.**


	7. Place

Zuko and Katara sat side-by-side in the palace courtyard, leaning against a large tree. In front of them was an equally large pond, where fluffy baby turtle-ducks swam.

"I used to love this place," Zuko said suddenly, staring at his reflection in the water.

"Do you still love it?" Katara asked, looking over at him curiously.

Zuko was silent for a moment before quietly saying, "I'm not sure… It's not any different than before, it just feels… Lonely."

Katara raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, asking, "Am I not good company?"

"It's not that," Zuko quickly assured, "It's just… I used to come here with my mother all the time. We'd feed the turtle-ducks and talk and…"

Katara placed her hand on his and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. He smiled at her and listened as she said, "Me and my mother had a place we used to go to all the time, too. It was this huge ice cliff with a beautiful view of the ocean. She'd always tell me stories while we were up there and I thought it was the greatest place in the world." She sighed and was silent for a moment before finally saying, "I haven't been there since she died."

The pair sat in silence, remembering their mothers. A breeze gently rustled the leaves of the tree and blew threw their hair. The turtle-ducks continued to squawk loudly as they swam in the pond.

"Maybe we should go there sometime," Zuko offered quietly.

"I'd like that," Katara replied, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yep, another update. I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but I was planning on finshing this before the end of summer. However, it's currently looking rahter doubtful, as I'm beginning to get a small case of writer's block. Don't worry, though. Even if I don't reach the intitial due date I'd set for myself, I won't abandon this fic. _

**Disclaimer: Avatar and all characters belong to Mike and Bryan.**


	8. Beauty

One afternoon, Zuko had gone to a nearby lake, intending to take a bath. However, he discovered that his bathing area was already occupied. By the avatar and his waterbending companion, no less.

But rather than leaving and looking for another place to bathe, he simply hid and watched the pair practice their bending.

The girl laughed, raising her arms to shield herself from the young airbender's splashing. Her long brown hair was loose and wet, sticking to the dark skin of her face and shoulders.

Growing up, Zuko had been raised to appreciate the beauty of firenation woman. He learned to like pale, soft white skin and smooth, silky black hair.

That afternoon, without realizing it, Zuko had learned to appreciate a new form of beauty.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yes, incredibly short, but I guess that's not unusal with most of my writing. __Not sure if this a very original idea for a drabble, but I like how it came out. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. **


	9. Chances

You don't get many chances at redemption in life. Sometimes you get one, maybe two. Luckily for Zuko, Katara was a very generous person.

Katara had given him a chance in Ba Sing Se. He'd graciously accepted it, only to rip it to shreds moments later, completely obliterating Katara's trust in him. She'd offered to heal him of a life long wound, and he'd sided with the enemy, helped his sister almost kill Katara's best friend,

Zuko had ruined one chance, leaving Katara torn and heartbroken.

Then he'd had the guts to come to her, begging for help. His uncle needed to be saved, but he couldn't do it alone. Katara had felt bad for him, knowing what it was like to lose a loved one. So she gave him a second chance, and like before, he took it. But a week later, he turned again. Azula had offered to help him find their mother, and he couldn't refuse.

Zuko had betrayed the team, and Katara had vowed never to trust him again. No matter what.

However, she changed her mind when she saw Zuko thrown overboard Azula's ship. She rescued him, resuscitated him, and cared for him. And when he regained consciousness, she defended him from the others' harsh insults. Without realizing it, she'd fallen in love with him.

But when it came time to face Ozai, Zuko couldn't take it. He couldn't fight his father. So he turned against them again, and fought with his father. And in his attempts to defend his father, he killed Katara.

She'd given him three chances, and he'd betrayed her every time. Now, she was dead, and he'd never get another chance. And he regretted it for the rest of his life.

* * *

Author's Notes: _This ones longer than the last one, but still pretty short. Poor Zuzu, he only realizes his mistakes when it's too late. Not much else to say about this. Reviews?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**


	10. Mutual

Zuko stared at the wall of his prison cell, loathing his own existence. Beside him sat the Water Tribe peasant, which only made his current situation worse. Why he'd been forced to share a cell with the idiot, Zuko didn't know. But he did know his cellmate was rather annoying.

Resisting the urge to scream, Zuko listened as the peasant ranted about everything the Fire Nation had put the world through. Zuko was already aware of these facts, and he was anything but proud of them. But that didn't stop his companion's babbling.

Finally fed up with the annoyance, Zuko turned to his inmate, glaring as he said, "I hate you."

"Feeling's mutual," Sokka replied, returning the glare.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been in a rut/lazy for the past few days... Plus, MegaTokyo ate my brain. It's a very good comic._

_Anyway, another really short fic. I'll post something longer later._

_Reviews?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, it's characters, or anything in this story.**


	11. Hallucination

More than anything in the world, Zuko wanted water.

Surrounded by a sea of sand with the sun burning his skin, he supposed it was a pretty normal desire. But being without water for so long caused him to become dehydrated, which in turn caused him to hallucinate.

When dying of thirst, most people see water. Zuko, however, saw something very different. Instead of seeing a refreshing liquid to quench his thirst with, he saw his mother.

He saw her in the strangest things, too. A distant cactus looked like her waving, sand blown around by a breeze turned into her silhouette. Anything and everything was his mother.

Then, he saw her in the distance, a small figure amid the vast emptiness. There were three other figures with her, but he didn't care about them. All that mattered was that he'd finally found his mother. So, in his excitement, he ran toward her. An unwise thing to do, yes, but he was dehydrated and delusional, so he wasn't thinking very clearly.

As Zuko ran toward her, she seemed to stay at the same distance. He ran faster, but she didn't become closer. The more he ran, the more jelly-like his legs became. Eventually, his jelly legs were unable to support him, and he collapsed.

He wasn't sure how long he had lay there, or if he'd even been conscious the whole time. But he did know that there was suddenly someone talking, and he couldn't understand what she was saying. The words sounded like a mess of gibberish to him, and he wasn't sure if it was because he was so delirious, or if the person was speaking another language.

Opening his eyes, he stared up at the person before him. His vision faded in and out of focus, but he could see a blurry figure. Some of their dark hair was tied up in a topknot, while the rest flowed freely over their shoulders. Simple red clothing covered their petite frame.

"Mom…" Zuko mumbled weakly as a dark hand gently brushed against his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed and he slowly drifted into unconciousness.

* * *

Author's Note: _Hate to tell you this Zuzu, but that's not your mom. _

_So, anyway, I wrote this in honour of the new DVD cover for season three. Don't know what I'm talking about? Check out There's a picture there._

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Avatar or any of it's characters. In fact, I don't even own any of the merchandise. Just a crazy obsession with the show.**


	12. Poster

Katara sighed in exhaustion, fighting the urge to collapse onto the ground. She and the others had been in the Fire Nation for almost a week now, trying to find a firebending teacher for Aang. Sokka had insisted that they traveled by foot, saying Appa made them too obvious. However, not having a bison meant they had to carry all their supplies, which got rather tiring.

"Hey, look!" Aang exclaimed, pointing at a large crowd of people. He wore a straw hat despite the fact that his head was almost completely covered by brown hair.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked, taking the opportunity to remove one of her heaviest bags from her back and rest it on the ground. She was really missing the spas back in Ba Sing Se. A massage would be heavenly after lugging around all this junk.

"It's a fire juggler!" Aang replied enthusiastically, a wide smile on his face. "Maybe he can teach me some bending."

"We'll have to check it **out** later, it's too crowded right now. Someone might recognize us," Sokka said, more paranoid than usual. Glancing around, he added, "C'mon, we should keep moving."

The group continued through the town, occasionally pausing at a food stand. They soon reached the town square, where a large news bulletin stood.

"Hey, look," Aang said, pulling off a piece of paper. "All our wanted poster posters are here. Even you have one, Toph."

Yeah, and we have a pretty large bounty on our heads," Sokka said, reading his own poster.

Katara stared at the dozens of posters. An entire section of the bulletin had been dedicated to wanted criminals, most of which had large rewards for their capture. One poster had the words '**Wanted Dead**' written on it with bold red ink. Looking closer, Katara was shocked to realize whom the poster was for.

"Aang, I think I've found your new teacher," She said, showing him the poster with Zuko's glaring face on it.

* * *

Author's Note: _I actually had this written before the new DVD cover was released, so I had no idea what Aang's hair was gonna look like. Guess I'm a good guesser. XD_

_So, anyway, I might post again later today, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think of this drabble, anyway._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or it's characters.**


	13. Autumn Leaves

Zuko stared out his bedroom window, watching as red and orange leaves fell from the trees. It was autumn and exactly one year since the day he had first met the Avatar. One year since the chase began. One year since he had met her.

The last time he had seen her was three months ago, shortly after he had taken the position of Fire Lord. Truthfully, he missed being around the group. They were his first true friends.

"Is something on your mind, nephew?" Uncle Iroh asked from the doorway. Iroh had insisted upon staying and helping Zuko with his duties as the Fire Lord, further displaying how much of a son Zuko had become to him.

"No, I'm fine," Zuko lied, not turning to face his uncle.

"Perhaps you should pay her a visit, rather than sitting and sulking in your room," Iroh suggested, easily seeing through his nephew's lie.

"I can't," Zuko said, sitting down on his bed. "I have to stay here and attend to my duties. Besides, what would I say?"

"I'll take care of your duties until you get back," His uncle said, sitting next to him. "Why don't you just tell her that you missed her, rather than beating around the bush?"

"But…"

"You don't have any excuse for why can't go and pay a few old friends a visit. I'm sure she and the other's miss you very much as well."

Unable to protest, Zuko agreed and began preparing for his trip. Three hours later, he was on a ship, sailing out to the South Pole, with only three words keeping him from turning back.

"I missed you," Zuko said as soon as he saw Katara.

* * *

Author's Note: _So much for posting again soon, eh? Ah well, better late than never._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**


	14. Sea

Zuko had never like the sea, but as he sailed back home to the Fire Nation, he hated it more than he thought possible.

The water itself wasn't any different than it was the last time he'd sailed it. It was still the same endless plain of blue and white waves. If anything had changed, it was Zuko.

Yes, he had definitely changed, and it was all because of _her._ Her and those God forsaken blue eyes. It was her fault he couldn't stop thinking about that night in Ba Sing Se, underground in the cave. _She _was the reason he couldn't get the knot of guilt and regret out of his stomach.

It didn't help that everywhere he looked there was water and blue. Maybe if he were still in the Earth Kingdom palace, surrounded by stone and green, he wouldn't think of her at all. Or if he was in his room in the Fire Nation, surrounded by the color of his nation.

But no, that wouldn't change anything. Green would remind him of the way the cave's glowing rocks lit up her face, and red would cause him to remember the tears she had shed for her mother.

No matter where he was, he would always think of her. And he couldn't help but wonder if she thought of him too.

* * *

Author's Note: _Haha, so much for updating soon, eh? Aw well, a late update is better than no update. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or it's character. If I did, the season three trailer would be very different and have more Zutara. XD**


	15. Beg

Sokka couldn't believe his eyes. Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation, was on his hands and knees, _begging._

Sokka had always pictured Zuko as the type of person who would have other people bowed at his feet, begging to him. But actually doing it himself? No way. The guy had too much pride.

But it seemed his current needs were far more important than pride or dignity, since he didn't have much of either left. Not that Sokka minded. No, he was definitely enjoying this change of events. He was almost tempted to ask the prince to lick his boots clean, but he knew Katara would hit him for that. Stupid, sympathetic sister…

"Please!" Zuko pleaded, his forehead almost touching the ground. "I need help saving my uncle!"

Hmmm… Sokka had liked the old man, even if he had only spoken to him for a short time. As much as he wanted to make Zuko grovel, he decided it would be better to just help the guy.

"Alright, fine, we'll help," Sokka said after Toph had clarified that the boy was indeed telling the truth.

"Thank-You! Thank-you so much!" Zuko exclaimed, standing up. Much to everyone's surprise, he actually hugged Sokka, continuing to express his gratitude.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" The Water Tribe warrior said, cheeks turning red as he pushed the other male away.

* * *

Author's Note:_ Whoo, that was a fast update! Yeah, no zutara this time. Just some good ol' Sokka /Zuko interaction. Ah, the possibilties of their friendship..._

**Disclaimer: Same as it was in my last entry.**


	16. Memory

Zuko stepped off his ship, looking at the small crowd of villagers staring at him. He was in the Southern Water Tribe, determined to find the Avatar and put an end to his fool's quest.

But then she caught his eye.

He didn't know her name or anything about her, but somehow she seemed… familiar. He recognized the fear in her eyes, and that recognition brought back a memory.

It had been nearly ten years ago, and Ozai had offered to bring his son on a trip to the recently raided Southern Water Tribe. Ozai rarely offered to take his son anywhere, so the boy was happy to agree.

But the trip wasn't like he'd expected it to be.

Instead of the beautiful city of ice his uncle had told him about, Zuko found himself in a tiny village of collapsed huts and mourning citizens. The snow was tainted red by blood spilled during the attack on the village, and several bodies were half buried in freshly fallen snow.

From one of the many poorly constructed igloos scattered throughout the village, a small head appeared. A little girl crawled out of the snowy shelter and stared at Zuko and his father. Zuko had watched as she rushed over to the body of a woman, took a small necklace from her, and then rushed back to her igloo. Just before she had re-entered her shelter, the girl had looked back at Zuko, fear evident in her eyes.

It was an event that had caused him nightmares for weeks, and still did on occasion.

And now, there he stood, seeing that same frightened face, in that same broken village. A girl he didn't even know had brought back a memory he didn't want to have.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or any of it's characters. I am a humble fan.**


	17. What Did You Say?

Ever since he had joined their side, Toph could tell the next two months would be interesting.

This assumption was based on the way Katara acted around him. Though her words and actions expressed hatred toward the young man, Toph could tell by the girl's internal reactions that her feelings were quite different. The older bender's heart tended to speed up when he got too close, and her hands trembled every time they spoke to each other.

Put simply, Katara had a crush.

A crush Toph intended to exploit at any given chance. While such actions where mainly for her own personal amusement, she also hoped it would help alert the boy to Katara's feelings.

Today held one such opportunity.

The waterbender sat by the campfire, preparing the group's dinner. Every now and then, she'd glance over to where the boy was training, and just stare.

It was amusing at first, but eventually Toph got rather annoyed by it. If he was so interesting, why didn't Katara just go talk to him?

Finally, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"So, which is making you drool? Zuko's bending, or the fact that he's shirtless?"

The chaos that followed her comment was priceless.

Sokka yelled about the absurdity of the idea, while Katara blushed and profusely denied staring at anything, Aang curiously asked what was going on, Iroh chuckled softly, and Zuko stared at the scene in oblivious confusion.

Oh yes, it was definitely going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Another update! That was fast, wasn't it? Hopefully, I'll be able to post more sometime soon. Again, I dont make any promises._

_Reviews? _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Nope, nothing.**


	18. Practice

Ever since the day he had stumbled across her at the lake, Zuko had always watched Katara practice her bending.

She didn't know this, of course. Neither did anyone else. And if they did, he'd never hear the end of it. His uncle and the blind-girl would tease him about it every chance they got, while the girl's brother and the Avatar would yell at him for doing such an inappropriate thing.

Zuko knew the routine well, by now. Katara would announce that she was going to practice, and leave in the direction of the nearest water source. Shortly after, he would also announce plans to practice, and head in the direction opposite Katara. Once a safe distance away, he would sneak over to Katara, and quietly enjoy the show.

Tonight, she was practicing by a group of geysers. After a few moments of watching steam erupt from the openings, Katara stripped down to her undergarments and undid her hair, placing her clothes far enough away so they wouldn't get wet.

No, Zuko wasn't spying on her so he could see her in her underwear. Not at all.

He certainly wasn't going to complain about it, though.

Actually, in all honesty, he watched so he could see her waterbend. There was just something about her movements that was… enchanting. Sure, he'd seen her bend plenty of times before, but it was different when she was just practicing. Maybe it was because she was less aggressive, and more peaceful. He wasn't sure, and he doubted he'd ever be. All he knew was that he loved seeing her bend.

Which is why he was behind a tree, peeking around its trunk so he could focus on the actions of the girl in front of him.

As steam billowed out of the ground, Katara moved her arms though the air, turning the steam into a thin ribbon of water. She gracefully moved her arms around herself, causing the water to twist and twirl as though attached to her fingers by invisible strings.

It was beautiful.

Katara halted the ribbon of water in front of herself, expanding it until it was an orb of swirling water. Then, she turned it into several smaller bubbles, giggling as they floated through the air. Zuko couldn't stop himself, and soon began laughing softly as well.

Katara heard him.

"Who's there?" She demanded, turning towards the trees where he hid. The water she had been bending splashed onto the ground.

Zuko swiftly moved out of her line of vision, wasting no time heading back to camp.

His show had been cut short today, but he knew there would be another tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah, not sure how happy I am with this one :/. I s'pose it's decent, though certainly not my best._

_I'll hopefully post more today, though I'm not sure. Relatives from another province are supposed to be visiting, so I may not get on the computer again. _

_Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. **


	19. Spying

As odd as it may seem, Toph's blindness granted her the ability to see things others could not. A mask couldn't hide someone's identity, and a lie never deceived her. Because of this ability, she often had many opportunities to surprise and tease her friends.

And an opportunity such as this wasn't one she could pass up.

Toph had known about the spying since it began, and had been patiently biting her tongue, waiting for the perfect moment to announce her discovery.

That time had finally arrived.

With the men of their little group gone, Toph could tell Katara the news without worry of interference. After all, this was supposed to be their little secret.

Plopping down beside the older girl, Toph casually said, "For a firebender, Zuko sure seems interested in waterbending."

"What makes you say that?" Katara asked, turning to face the earthbender.

Toph fought back a grin, trying to remain casual. "Oh, you know, the fact that he's been watching you practice every night kinda makes me assume so."

Katara snorted. "Zuko, watching me practice? I think I'd notice."

"Oh, he's surprisingly stealthy," Toph assured. "Besides, who else do you think was watching you from the trees last night?"

Katara stiffened, and Toph could no longer hide her grin.

"How long has he been watching?" Katara demanded, though Toph could tell her heart wasn't pounding because of anger.

"Oh, he started about a week ago. Don't worry, he wasn't spying for any perverted reasons."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

But rather than answering, Toph simply said, "Look, here he comes now. Maybe you should talk to him about it."

Katara wordlessly agreed by storming off in the direction of the prince, who was both surprised and confused when he received a slap to the face.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Woot! Another update! This drabble is sorta connected to the last one, but it should still make perfect sense by itself. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. If I did, I would not need to write fanfiction. XD**


	20. Red Flowers

Zuko stood in front of his uncle's grave, a bouquet of bright red fire blossoms in his hand. Two days ago, Iroh had passed away. An hour ago they'd had his funeral. And tomorrow, Katara was coming for her annual visit.

"I'm sorry you won't be able to see the surprise I have planned for her," Zuko said to the gravestone. It was weird, being the person to start a conversation. His uncle had always done that.

After a moment of silence, Zuko said, "I'm finally going to propose, like you told me to."

More silence. God, this was awkward. Zuko hoped no one would come by and think he was crazy.

"She's going to be very sad when she hears what happened to you," Zuko said solemnly. He was surprised he himself wasn't grieving. It made him feel so heartless, like Azula when their mother died.

A cold breeze blew, rustling the leaves of the many trees in the cemetery.

"I'm going back to the palace," Zuko announced, placing the red blossoms on his uncle's grave.

He did the same thing everyday, going to his uncle's grave after dinner and leaving an hour later. And every time, he brought the same red flowers, piling them around Iroh's grave.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Why do I keep killing Iroh? I feel so mean, but I just keep making him dead in my fics._

_Not sure how happy I am about this one... Tell me what you think, 'kay?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or its characters. If I did, the fans would kill me for killing Iroh. DX**


	21. Elope

Over one month ago, Iroh had insisted the Avatar and his friends attend his nephew's wedding. And for over one month, the group had lived in the Fire Nation palace, helping with the preparations for the wedding and being treated like royalty.

On the day of the ceremony, Katara found herself in Zuko's room, trying to cheer-up the surprisingly depressed prince while pushing away all her own negative thoughts.

Like the thought of impaling Mai, Zuko's soon-to-be wife, with an icicle.

During her stay at the palace, Katara and Zuko had become very close friends. As it turned out, the pair had a lot more in common than dead mothers, and had gotten along quite well.

So well that Katara found herself developing very strong feelings for the prince.

Which was so wrong, because he was already marrying someone. Plus, who in their right mind falls in love with the _enemy_?

Except Zuko wasn't the enemy. In a way, he never had been, because capturing Aang hadn't been his choice. It was a chore his father forced upon him, as Katara had discovered during one of their many chats.

But Katara would never admit this to anyone, especially not Zuko, and especially not right before he got married. She highly doubted he returned her feelings, anyway. He was a prince, she was a peasant. It didn't help that they'd both almost killed each other on at least one occasion. Things like that just weren't a strong foundation for a relationship.

So, pushing away any thoughts of killing Zuko's wife, Katara said, "Hey, cheer-up, you're getting married!"

This only seemed to make Zuko more upset.

"I know I'm getting married, it's just…"

"What?" Katara pried. She desperately wanted to see Zuko happy again, even if it meant he married someone else.

Zuko, who had been sitting on the edge of his bed, stood up and walked over to the door. After making sure no one was nearby, he closed the door and said, "I don't want to marry her."

Katara, who was genuinely surprised, asked, "Why didn't you mention that before?"

"Because, I just – I…It's always been tradition for marriages to be arranged, and, well, I've already messed up so many things…" Zuko seemed at a loss for words. After a few moments of struggling with his thoughts, he continued. "When you told me about how your gran-gran ran away from an arranged marriage, and how you fought against tradition to learn waterbending, I just… stopped caring about it."

"So, What are you saying?"

"I wanna get married, but not to Mai," Zuko looked Katara square in the eyes. "I want to marry you."

Katara felt like she'd just been punched in the gut.

"Wh-Wha-"

Suddenly Zuko was pulling her to her feet and saying, "Let's elope."

Finally, Katara managed to stammer, "But-What about the wedding?!"

"Screw the wedding! Let's get outta here!"

And that was what Katara's wedding was like. No fancy ceremony or lavish gowns, no bride's maids or wedding cake.

It was completely secret.

But Katara wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Wow, season three hasn't even started and I'm already writing alternate endings for the possibility of Maiko! XP I have no life. _

_Anyway, I wrote this for a challenge in my Zutara Guild on Gaia. Hopefully people enjoy it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. **


	22. Apron

Zuko was convinced that god hated him.

Really. There was no other explanation for his misfortunes. His entire life was composed of suffering, and if god cared about him, he would've cut him some slack by now.

Apparently, god didn't care.

He couldn't, otherwise Zuko wouldn't be living in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, serving tea and wearing an apron. An _apron._ What kind of prince wore an apron?

Obviously, the kind god hated.

The ringing of the bell that hung above the shop door indicated that a customer had just arrived. Looking over to see who it was, Zuko nearly dropped the tray he was carrying.

Standing ten feet away from him was none other than the Avatar's waterbending companion.

The waterbender stared at Zuko for a few moments, obviously quite shocked. Recovering from her surprise, she eyed Zuko's outfit and said, "Nice apron."

Yes, god definitely hated him.

* * *

Author's Notes: _This little drabble was inspired by a conversation I had in my guild. There's another drabble inspired by the conversation, but I'll post that later. Basically, I just wanted to write about Zuko and his apron._

_Reviews? Please?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. If I did, Zuko would always wear an apron.**


	23. Beach

Zuko was convinced that the beach was a very wonderful place.

"Sokka, you jerk!" Katara yelled, raising her arms to send a large wave crashing into her brother. Despite her angry words, a bright smile lit up her face; it's radiance rivaling that of the sun. Her raised arms gave Zuko a clear view of her bathing suit, which was soaking wet and clinging tightly to her body.

Yes, the beach was indeed a wonderful place.

"You sure you don't wanna come in the water with us?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna… enjoy the view," Zuko said, watching Katara laugh as her brother splashed her.

* * *

Author's Note: _Yes, I know this is uber short, but I couldn't resist writing it. This, like my last entry, was inspired by a conversation in my guild. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or any of its characters.**


	24. Just a Cut

A wordless battle cry erupted from Katara's throat as she shot a burst of water at her opponent, who shot a fireball at her, easily evaporating the attack.

Katara saw the large fireball barreling toward her and quickly created a wall of ice around herself. The two elements collided and her shield shattered, though she remained unscathed.

Using the water from the lake they fought in, Katara sent a large wave toward Zuko. Unable to stop the attack, he simply allowed the water to crash into him, causing him to lose his balance.

Seeing the opening, Katara sent a barrage of icicles at Zuko, who had just barely regained his footing. Zuko tried to avoid the onslaught of ice by leaning to the side, but one of the icicles skimmed against his cheek, creating a small cut.

Katara rushed toward him, bending water into her hands. She stopped abruptly in front of him and began examining the small wound.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, quickly using her bending to heal him.

Exasperated, Zuko said, "Katara, relax! It's just a cut!"

* * *

Author's Note: _Yeah, this one's really short, too. I kinda wrote it to practice describing bending, which I'm pretty sure I failed at. DX _

_Anyway, tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of it's characters. **


	25. Weddings

"But-What about the wedding?!"

"Screw the wedding! Let's get outta here!"

Those were the last words Aang and Toph exchanged before ditching their friends' wedding. They now sat on Appa's back, drifting through the clouds with no destination.

Aang had wanted to stay. He had wanted to see Katara get married, even if it proved his crush was unrequited. Seeing her and Zuko get happily married would make _him_ happy.

Toph, however, seemed to want nothing to do with the event, even if it meant she had to fly on Appa to avoid it

Curious about her avoidance, Aang asked, "Why don't you want to go their wedding?"

"Because, I hate weddings," Toph said, as though it were obvious.

"But why?"

"Because they're pointless!"

Aang, whose back had been toward the blind girl, turned to face her, quite shocked by her statement. How could anyone call a wedding pointless?

He asked her this.

"There's no need for them. You can love someone regardless of whether or not you're married," she said. "Weddings make it seem like some sort of superficial contest; whoever has the bigger, more elaborate one wins. Whichever bride has the fancier dress will be happier. It's stupid, and pointless, and I hate it."

Aang thought about this. When she put it that way, it kind of made sense. However, he was determined to prove that weddings were a good thing.

"Well, I've always thought of a wedding as the couple celebrating their love. Their way of sharing their love and joy with the people they care about."

"I guess…" Toph mumbled, staring vacantly at the sky.

The sat in silence for a few moments, Aang watching the clouds drift past and Toph fingering Appa's soft fur.

"Twinkletoes?" Toph said, breaking the peaceful quiet.

"Yeah?"

"We can go to the wedding, if you want."

"Are you sure?"

Toph nodded, and Aang smiled cheerfully as he directed Appa in the opposite direction.

Two years later, when they would marry, it would be a simple, private ceremony.

* * *

Author's Notes: _What's this? Taang?! _

_I actually wrote this for a contest in my guild, the same one I wrote 'Elope' for. I'd liked it a lot more while I was writing it, but now, ehhh, not so much. XP_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters.**


	26. Cage

Zuko was locked up in a prison cell, hanging from the wall by chains. He'd been there for hours, waiting to be executed and taken to father.

Footsteps echoed in the halls outside his cell, slowing as they drew nearer. Zuko lifted his head to look out between the bars of his cage, expecting to see a guard.

Instead, he saw a waterbender.

"What do you want?" Zuko demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Katara looked at her feet as she said, "I saw poster stating you'd be executed in the town square tomorrow at noon," She looked him in the eye. "I wanted to know why."

"My father views me as a failure and a traitor. For that, he wants me dead," Zuko replied coldly. Why did she care what happened to him? They were enemies.

"I see…" Katara said sadly, looking to the ground once again.

Zuko sighed and let his head hang, planning to sleep before his death. He'd expected the waterbender to just leave and forget about him, like everyone else would.

Instead of quiet footsteps walking away, he heard slicing.

"What are you doing?" Zuko hissed, wincing when the metal bars fell loudly on the floor. A guard had to have heard that.

Using her bending to slice his chains, Katara said, "I don't like seeing people in cages."

* * *

Author's Notes: _I am so sorry about not updating. Dx I got kind of, err, distracted by an event on Gaia... So, yeah, really soory about that._

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this drabble. It's certainly not one of the best things I've written, but I guess it's pretty good... Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Avatar or any of it's characters. **


	27. Destiny

Zuko was not pleased with his current situation.

After all, it wasn't like he intended to be sitting in a fortuneteller's hut. He didn't even believe in such nonsense.

Yet there he sat, a fortuneteller gripping both of his hands as she stared intently at his face. The only reason Zuko hadn't shoved her away as she dragged into her hut was because his uncle's various teachings told him not to. Though he did a very poor job of showing it, Zuko respected and appreciated his uncle's advice greatly.

Deciding that it was the least he could do for his imprisoned uncle, Zuko had allowed himself to be taken into the hut, and sat patiently as the woman stared, wide-eyed, at his face.

"Blue eyes!" She suddenly exclaimed, excitement and wonder etched onto her face.

Because she had been staring at his own eyes, Zuko had though perhaps the woman was colour blind. After all, his eyes were clearly not blue, and someone would have to have vision problems to think otherwise.

But he quickly realized she was not referring to his eyes when she said, "Yes, yes, a beautiful blue eyed wife! And a home in the mountains where you'll have dozens of children…"

By then she was no longer staring at Zuko, and was instead looking at the wall just past his shoulder. She continued speaking, her eyes getting a far away look. "And a circus! Oh, a wonderful circus! You'll all perform as acrobats and jugglers…"

It was at that point that Zuko silently left. He did not feel comfortable sitting in a hut with a woman who was clearly out of her mind, and no nagging from his uncle would have convinced him to stay.

So he left the hut and the town, vowing never to speak of the experience again.

It wasn't until several months later, when he lay awake and watched his wife's sleeping form, that Zuko actually remembered the event.

Though none of her other predictions came true, the fortuneteller was right about one thing; he had married a beautiful, blue eyed wife.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I decided to update again, since I haven't updated as often as I should, and I won't be able to update quite so often when school starts. D: Yeah, kinda sucks. I should still be able to update at least once a week, though..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**


	28. Name

Zuko shouldn't have been surprised.

Honestly, he shouldn't have. Even if the Avatar were dead, the waterbender probably still would've barged palace, prepared to fight the Firelord single handedly.

However, that didn't stop the feeling of shock from flooding his mind and body when he heard her yelling in the hall, nor did it stop him from rushing out of his room to confirm that it was indeed her voice he'd heard.

Oddly enough, the first thing Zuko noticed about her was that she looked very good in red, with her hair done up in a traditional firenation topknot. Really, it was absurd. As was the fact that he was doing nothing to prevent her and her friends from reaching his father.

Then again, he'd had been having second thoughts about the war.

Truthfully, he'd been planning to end it once he took his place as Firelord. Though he couldn't undo the damage the war had already caused, Zuko hoped he could prevent further suffering. After returning to the firenation, he'd had a lot of time to think, and realized the war was quite pointless. What would anyone gain, besides more land and a world of mourning?

So Zuko just stood there, watching with mild interest as the waterbender froze three royal guards together, effectively immobilizing them.

And then she turned to face him.

Rather than taking a defensive stance, as a sane person would, Zuko instead found himself wondering what her name was. He'd heard her brother and the Avatar yell it plenty of times, but he'd never bothered to pay enough attention to actually remember it.

"Prince Zuko?" One of the guards said, confused by the prince's lack of reaction.

Zuko looked over at him, and, seeing the guard's confused expression, said, "Let them pass."

"But-"

"Don't question me, just let them pass."

The guard, though clearly confused, obeyed. The other teens quickly ran past, and only the waterbender stayed behind long enough to throw him a suspicious glance.

Zuko never did learn her name.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yup, another update. I'm actually very happy with this particualr drabble. _

_Oh, and thanks to whoever left that critique. It's nice to get some good advice everyone once and a while. I'll try to explain things a little better in future drabbles, though I can't promise things will be much longer. I seem to have an inabilty to write anything that's long. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. **


	29. Too Much To Drink

Katara sat in a cold, dark room, glaring at the boy guarding the door. Azula had captured her and now she was stuck in cell, being guarded by Zuko, of all people. To top it off, Katara was pretty sure he was drunk. She wasn't sure where he got the alcohol or why he was drinking it, but he did and he was.

"You can stop staring at me anytime, you know," Zuko said, glaring back at her. Apparently, he wasn't too happy with the situation either.

"I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you and your stupid need to capture Aang!" Katara yelled, turning her back to him and facing the wall.

There was silence and, for a moment, Katara thought Zuko had decided to leave her alone. But, as luck would have it, the prince had a response for her comment.

"You wanna know why I chase your stupid Avatar?" he asked bitterly. Without waiting for a response, he continued, "Three years ago, my uncle let me follow him into my father's war room."

Katara forced herself not to groan. This was going to be some long, boring story, wasn't it? Though, she had to admit, she was curious. People don't just randomly decide to search for a person thought to be dead. Not a sane person, at least.

Zuko, unaware of Katara's thoughts, continued his story. "One of the generals wanted to sacrifice an entire battalion as a distraction. I disagreed, and spoke out about it, showing great disrespect in the process."

Zuko spoke out against the war? That was a surprise. Katara had always assumed he just blindly followed his father, like the rest of the firenation. Intrigued, Katara slowly turned to face him.

"I was told I'd have to fight in an agni-kai, and I accepted the challenge, thinking I'd be fighting the general I spoke out against. But, when I got to the arena, my father was there instead." Zuko paused a moment, unsure if he should continue. "I… I refused to fight him and begged for mercy. Instead, I got a scar and a fools quest."

Zuko's voice had remained steady, but Katara could see tears welling up in his good eye. One rolled down his cheek, and he hurriedly wiped it away, swearing under his breath.

Katara watched sympathetically, slowing moving toward him. She reached over and gently pulled the firebender into a hug, whispering soothingly to him.

"You did the right thing," She assured him, surprised by how easily he accepted her embrace.

Zuko nodded, hesitantly returning the hug. After a few moments, he quietly said, "The only person who ever supported me was Iroh. He was always giving me advice and trying to teach me things. Now he might be dead, and all because I was so desperate to regain my honour."

"Don't worry," Katara said, slowly pulling out of the embrace. "You have me to support you now. As long as you don't try to hurt Aang anymore, that is."

"Okay, I'll help you guys from now on," Zuko promised. Then, furrowing his brow in confusion, he asked, "Why am I telling you all this, anyway?"

"Think you had a little too much to drink," Katara explained, gesturing toward the bottle of alcohol that had rolled to the other side of the room. "I think it's probably a good thing you're drunk, though."

Zuko nodded, staring at the empty bottle. "Hey, we should probably get outta here. "

Katara agreed, and helped the prince stagger to his feet. As she helped him stumble out of the cell, the drunken teen said, "Did I ever tell you're really pretty?"

Katara merely blushed and decided she liked Zuko much better when he was drunk.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Err, 'kay, so, I have no idea how a drunk person normally acts, so sorry if Zuko seems incredibly out of character. __Also, this is actually one of the first drabble I wrote. I'd originally thought it was too horrible to post, but after looking at it a few months later, I realized it wasn't that bad. _

_I was thrilled to see all the reviews I got yesterday, and would love it if people gave me feedback more often. So, tell me what you think. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**


	30. Sight

Toph Bei Fong was a bit of a paradox. She was blind, but able to see more than any of her friends. And though she saw in a very different way than others did, she was still capable of seeing everything they saw…

"Hey, Sokka! Hothead and your sister are making-out in the woods. You might wanna stop them before they start conceiving your first niece or nephew."

…As well as the things they couldn't see.

But there were some things Toph wished she couldn't see. At least, not in the manner she used. Feeling what happened around her was very different from just watching it. Not only did it allow her to see what happened around her, but it also allowed her to see what happened inside a person.

Such ability is exactly what made death so hard to witness.

Toph's mother had always told her death was peaceful and painless, something you would never realize was happening until you first laid eyes on the gates of heaven.

But her mother didn't want her to know pain and often sugarcoated things, or simply lied to avoid bringing fear into her daughter's life.

From the one time Toph experienced death, Toph knew her mother was wrong.

She had seen Jet die much differently from the others. Instead of seeing a calm face promising he'd be fine, she felt a fluttering heartbeat and ragged breathing, exposing his lie. She felt his heart fade as his life slipped away, his struggle to cling to his last breath. Then, she felt nothing. His life had ended, abruptly taken from him before he could truly experience it.

The event of death was not peaceful. It was torturous, teasing you with breath after breath before robbing you of air and life. You would know when you were dying, because you would feel your pulse slow as the world around you faded.

Toph could see many things, but death was not a sight she favoured.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah, I decided to do a Toph centric drabble, and came up with this. Toph angst. Dx Not much to say about it..._

_Tell me what you think, please._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**


	31. Forgive

Katara was not pleased.

She was currently cramped into a small, steel box, which was on the back of a cart and heading for the Fire Nation capital. She had been captured by a bounty hunter because of a stupid mistake.

She had been in a village getting supplies when it had started to rain. Trying to protect the supplies from getting wet, she had used her bending to divert the water. Unsurprisingly, a bounty hunter had noticed and took the opportunity to capture the Avatar's waterbending friend.

As Katara sulked about her misfortune, the cart lurched to a sudden halt. "Hey, what are you-" A grunt of pain and the sound of a body hitting the ground cut off her captor's demand.

Katara listened intently, straining to hear her attacker. Suddenly, the tip of a blade pierced through the wall in front of her. The blade was withdrawn and someone began prying the slit open. Before she had a chance to react, her arm was grabbed and she was yanked out of her miniature prison.

Now outside in the rain, Katara looked at her attacker in confusion. He had released her arm from his grip and now stood perfectly still, staring at her. Only, she couldn't really tell if he was staring at her, because she couldn't see his eyes.

A soaking wet cloak adorned his figure, its hood hanging low over his head, concealing much of his face. The darkness of night concealed what the hood failed to, so all Katara could see was the dark outline of his chin and mouth.

She hesitated, before reaching out and touching the side of his hood, silently asking permission.

He didn't move.

Taking it as a good sign, Katara gently pushed back the hood so it no longer hid his eyes. What stared back at her was quite surprising.

Golden eyes and an angry red scar.

She immediately let go of his hood and backed away, yelling, "What are you doing here?"

Zuko raised his hands as if to show he meant no harm. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna talk."

"What's there to talk about? You helped your sister kill Aang!"

I'm sorry! I-"

But Zuko never got to finish his sentence, because Katara had sent a powerful blast of rainwater at his abdomen, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Turning, Katara ran against the onslaught of wind and rain as fast as she could, trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and the hooded prince.

She did want to listen to his apologies or explanations. If she did, she might actually trust him.

Katara didn't want to risk getting her heart broken again.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yay! Two updates in one day! _

_I'm pretty happy with this drabble. It was actually inspired by a fanart irrel made a while ago..._

_So, uh, yeah. Not much to say about this one, either. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**


	32. Blush

After only a short time of traveling with Zuko, Katara decided having him around might not be so bad.

No, she had not lost her sanity.

She had discovered many interesting things about the young prince; things that made him seem less horrible than she had initially thought he was. Like the fact that, despite what his element implied, he was not a morning person. When woken up early, he was even grumpier and more irritable than usual.

Katara also learned that his scarred eye was incapable of shedding tears. Zuko didn't know she had seen him cry, of course, because it had happened while he was sleeping.

But what she found most interesting were the times when he blushed.

Though the firebender was not someone who blushed often, Katara had learned how to embarrass and fluster him as often as possible.

Like right now. Zuko would say or do something, and Katara would make a comment that caused his cheeks to turn red as cherries. It was priceless.

Iroh, who was also traveling with them, had once mentioned that emotions could trigger involuntary firebending. Katara suspected it must be true, because from where she sat beside Zuko, she could feel sudden warmth radiate from him.

Glancing over to the warm, pink-cheeked teen, Katara remembered why she liked seeing him blush.

He looked absolutely adorable.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Hmmm... Not sure what to say about this drabble. I like it, but I'm not exactly over-joyed by how it came out..._

_If you like it, please tell me. If you didn't like it, you should probably tell me that too._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters, but I am incredibly psyched for the upcoming season.**


	33. Reminder

"What did you do to her?" Sokka demanded, tightening his grip on Zuko's throat.

"Nothing," the other teen choked, struggling to fill his lungs with air.

"Liar!" Sokka yelled. "My sister used to be the most trusting person I ever knew, but ever since we left Ba Sing Se, she barely trusts anyone. Aang says you were alone together, you did something to her!"

Zuko gasped, trying to gather enough air to respond. Before he had the chance to utter a single word, Katara arrived.

"What's going on here?" she asked, glaring at Zuko like he was the lowest scum on earth.

"He says he's looking for 'someone important'. Probably code for 'I'm trying to kill Aang again'," Sokka replied.

Katara glared at Zuko, and he was unsure if she was contemplating whether to kill him or not. Finally, keeping her gaze locked on the prince, she said, "Leave."

"What?"

"Leave. I'll take care of him."

After a moment's hesitation, Sokka released his grip on Zuko and left, glancing over his shoulder as he went.

Zuko stood, rubbing his throat and gasping for breath. He looked at Katara, an apology and thank-you at his lips, but found himself frozen to a wall before he could speak.

"Oh, don't look so surprised! Like I'd actually trust you after what you did!" Katara yelled, a dozen icicles hovering threateningly in front of her.

"I don't expect you to trust me! Please, just listen-"

"Listen?" Katara screeched as though it was the most absurd thing she's ever heard. "You expect me to listen after what–you-did!" As she said the last three words, she shot her icicles, piercing the wall inches from him.

"I'm not after the Avatar, I promise!"

"Why should I believe a promise from you?" More ice stabbed the wall at the words 'promise' and 'you'.

Zuko could see that this wasn't working; there was no way she'd believe him. But it wasn't like he could do anything else, so he continued.

"I'm searching for my mother-"

"Oh really?" Katara said, a look of mock surprise on her face. "I thought you said she was _dead!"_

"I thought she was," he said, rushing to explain before she interrupted, "but there was never a funeral, and her death isn't in the family records."

"Well, isn't that convenient? Now you and your family can live happily ever after!" Her last two icicles pierced the wall beside his neck, brushing against his skin.

"No, we can't, " Zuko said sadly, the ice around him beginning to melt.

"Don't move!" Katara ordered, taking a defensive stance.

By now the ice had melted enough for him to reach into his pocket. He passed a piece of paper to Katara, who took it and glanced at it suspiciously. Realizing what it was, she gasped in shock.

The face of Zuko's uncle was at the top of the paper. Beneath it was the words, "Iroh, the Dragon of the West, is dead."

Zuko stared at the ground, the ice pinning him to the wall completely melted. Suddenly, he fell to his knees, sobbing.

Katara looked from the crying the teen in front of her to the paper in her hand and back again. She hated the boy with every fiber of her being, and yet couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Her caring side finally took over, and she found herself kneeling in front of him, her hand on his shoulder and a sympathetic look replacing her glare.

Then, Zuko did something very unlike himself.

He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. Caught off guard, Katara awkwardly began rubbing his back.

Feeling the firebender's tears soak through her shirt, Katara was reminded of the first time she had seen her brother cry. It had been during her mother's traditional Water Tribe funeral. Sokka had bawled, his eyes red and puffy as his nose ran uncontrollably. As a child, Katara had always thought of her brother as an impenetrable wall that would always protect her, like her father. Seeing him breakdown had both frightened and confused her.

Now, as Zuko sobbed in her arms, she felt the same way, but for very different reasons. The fear and confusion was caused not by weakness, but by closeness. She had never once been this close to him, and only once touched him out of caring. It was terrifyingly unfamiliar, and him seeking comfort for her was confusing. Had she not just frozen him to a wall and threatened to impale him with ice? Yet here he was, hugging her like she was the only support he had.

But maybe she was his only comfort. His sister certainly didn't seem like the caring type, and his father was probably more concerned with winning the war than comforting his son.

"Katara?" Sokka called from a distance. He sounded rather bewildered, though Katara couldn't blame him.

Her brother was soon crouching beside them, looking quite perplexed. "What's going on?"

"I'm… not sure," Katara said, turning her attention to her brother. She awkwardly reached over Zuko's shoulder, handing Iroh's death notice to Sokka.

He looked at the paper in shock for a few moments, and then asked, "What should we do with him?"

Katara bit her lip in thought. "I don't think he's much of a threat…" She said. "I guess if we keep a close eye on him, he can travel with us."

"No," Zuko said, pulling away from Katara. His unscarred eye was red and puffy from crying. "I can't travel with you. I have a different quest, and I'll only slow you down."

He recomposed himself and slowly stood up. He turned to Sokka and gave a small bow before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Katara cried, getting to her feet. As Zuko turned to face her, she hurriedly undid the clasp on her necklace. Grabbing his hand, she placed the trinket in his palm.

Zuko looked from her to the necklace, his brow knit together in confusion. Why would she give him something that was so precious to her?

Katara noticed his confused expression and quickly explained. "It's always reminded me of my mother, so I though, maybe, you know, it might remind you of yours…"

Zuko nodded, thanking her for her thoughtfulness, before turning to leave. As he walked away, he pocketed the gift the waterbender had given him, knowing full well it wouldn't remind him of his mother.

Instead, he would remember blue eyes and kind heart.

* * *

Author's Notes: _O.o Wow, that's long. For me, anyway. _

_Yeah, not sure what to say about this one. I like it, but I'm not estatic over it. Well, I guess I'm pretty happy about the length..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. **


	34. Rain

It was raining, and Zuko couldn't figure out why.

He had just experienced what was quite possibly the greatest moment of his life. He had finally dug up the nerve to kiss Katara.

And she hadn't rejected him.

So why on Earth was it raining? Generally, rain meant something bad had happened. It symbolized sadness and regret and negative things.

Not the greatest moment of someone's life.

Perhaps the weather was simply preparing for a rainbow? Yes, that was it. The sun would peek out from the behind the dark clouds, and a rainbow would suddenly arc across the sky.

But the sun didn't shine and a rainbow didn't show.

It just kept on raining, large drops of water soaking the ground and the trees, with Zuko and Katara standing in the middle, the only people crazy enough not to seek shelter.

Breaking apart from each other, the pair rested their foreheads together. Zuko grinned widely, a rare sight Katara quickly learned to treasure.

Smiling, she said, "You should smile more, it looks good on you."

"Maybe you should kiss me more."

So she did.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I couldn't resist putting that dialogue into this. xD I'd been wanting to put it in a fic for a while, so I stuck it in here. Hopefully it doesn't seem too random._

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. **


	35. Weak

Zuko had been born during the Winter Solstice, a very bad omen for people of the Fire Nation. Such a birth date promised great suffering and misfortune, as well as an inability to bend.

For five three centuries, Zuko's family had bore firebenders, most of which were prodigies. Ozai was not one to break tradition, but his son's fate seemed inevitable. Therefore, his hatred toward Zuko had begun.

However, fate is never written in stone, and the prince did eventually develop the ability to bend.

He had been eight (a very late age to begin bending.), and arguing with his sister. In his annoyance and anger, his dormant firebending had come to life and lit Azula's hair on fire.

His sister was furious, his mother delighted, and his father a mix of both.

Ozai had rushed him to a trained immediately, scolding his son as he practiced. From then on, he was forced to train ever day, hour after hour. Training until he was skilled like his sister. Training until he was a prodigy. Training until he wasn't a pathetic disgrace to his family's name.

But no matter how much he trained or how hard he tried, he was never good enough for his father.

And he never would be.

His father wanted perfection and unattainable power. He wanted everything to fit his mold, to fulfill his wishes, to be what he wanted.

But Zuko was human. Too much like his mother. A soft, caring boy who wanted to help people, not hurt them. He wouldn't do everything he could to get what he wanted, wouldn't hurt people to attain what he wanted.

To Ozai, that was weak, and weakness was unacceptable.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Not too esctatic over this one... I just thought it was kind of interesting. Meh._

_So, tell me what you think._

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Avatar, it would not be nearly as good as it is now. **


	36. Lies

Katara looked very angry. Much angrier than he'd seen her in a long time. She stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at his masked face.

"I know who you are," She said.

Behind his mask, the Blue Spirit raised an eyebrow, amused. How could she have possibly figured out who he was? The only people to ever discover his identity were his uncle and the Avat-

Amusement vanished from his face.

"Aang told me," Katara said, confirming what he'd just learned. "So you don't need to wear that stupid mask anymore."

Last week, she had liked his mask. She said it made him mysterious.

Sighing, he took off his disguise, revealing his face to her.

Katara gave him a look of disgust before turning to walk away, apparently feeling she'd seen enough. But before she could take a single step, Zuko had grabbed her arm.

"When has the Blue Spirit ever hurt you?" He asked, referring to his alter ego.

"When he lied about who he was!" Katara said, trying to pull free from his grasp.

"Besides that! When has he done anything to hurt you?"

"When have you ever done something _not_ to hurt me?" She finally pulled her arm away and stood, glaring hatefully.

"That was different! _I_ was different!" Zuko cried. "But I've changed now!"

"Do you honestly expect me to trust you after everything you've done?"

"No, that's why I became the Blue Spirit! I wanted to help you."

"Believe me, you've helped plenty already," Katara said, turning to leave again.

"Katara-"

"No," She cut him off, continuing to walk away. "Zuko, just… Just leave me alone!"

Zuko didn't follow her. He simply watched her storm away, her final words ringing in his ears.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Aaaangst! _

_Uh, yeah, I think I was a little over-dramatic with this one. The idea came to me when I was still half asleep, so sorry if it's not very well thought out._

_Reviews are loved!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters**


	37. Bath

During her travels with Aang, Katara had learned that protecting the Avatar meant she had to sacrifice many things.

Like, bathing, for example.

After all, when there was always someone after their heads, it wasn't exactly easy to find time to relax.

But Katara managed to adjust, and seized the few opportunities she had the bathe without complaint. Even a few minutes in a shallow, icy river was cherished, because no one knew how long it would be until they found another place to wash-up.

So when Katara had found a small lake, she happily accepted the chance to freshen up. The lake was in a secluded area, completely safe from the Fire Nation, and the water was cleaner than any she'd seen for weeks. In short, it was the perfect place to take her long awaited bath.

Except, a certain prince was already occupying the area.

Last Katara had heard, Zuko had gone back to the Fire Nation with Azula, and was currently enjoying the life of royalty. So what in spirit's name was he doing here?

Apparently, he was bathing.

At first, Katara had thought she should leave him in peace and find somewhere else to wash up. But before she could leave, her stubbornness kicked in. She had waited an entire week to take a bath, and now she had found the perfect place to do so! No way was she going to give that up just because some pig-headed prince was there!

So she hid behind a tree and waited. And while she waited, she watched Zuko.

Upon further inspection, Katara noticed two things. One: Zuko's hair had grown quite a bit since she'd last seen him, and two: Zuko was a very thorough bather.

The young prince seemed quite intent on scrubbing every inch of his pale skin, taking his dear time while doing so. Which only succeeded in angering Katara more. Honestly, who spends five minutes washing invisible dirt off their arm? She contemplated freezing him where he stood, waist deep in water, but quickly realized he was a firebender and her amusement would be short lived.

So she continued to watch. And as she watched, it didn't occur to her that Zuko was naked. Because of this, it took her a little too long to realize that she should avert her gaze as he stepped out of the water.

Feeling heat rise to her face as she saw more of Zuko than she bargained for, Katara quickly turned her back to the lake. Staring in the opposite direction, she listened to the rustling of clothes that signaled Zuko was redressing himself. Katara didn't turn back to the lake until she heard his footsteps fade away, unsure she could look at him without fainting or screaming.

After ensuring that the prince had left the area, Katara stepped out from behind her tree and walked over to the lake. Once closer, she saw a small amount of steam rising from its surface. Apparently, Zuko preferred to bathe in hot water.

After staring at the steaming water for a few moments, Katara silently turned and left, her desire for a bath having vanished. Somehow, she doubted she'd be able to relax after what she'd just seen.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Blahh... I had a lot of trouble getting this one worded properly, and I'm still not sure I got it the way I want it... Aw well, it's as good as I can get it. XP_

_Hmmm... I was hoping to get more updates in this weekend... Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapters I did post!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. **


	38. Nickname

"I don't like your earthbending friend," Zuko said bluntly as Katara plopped down beside him.

"Oh?" Katara said curiously. "Why is that?"

"She called me Sparky," Zuko deadpanned, turning to face the waterbender.

Katara stifled a giggle. So that's what Toph had decided to call him. Smiling, she said, "That's just the way Toph is."

"Yeah, well, I don't like it," he huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the campfire. He looked every bit the picture of a pouting three-year old.

"Toph gives everyone nicknames," Katara said, almost shaking as she tried to contain her laughter. "It means she accepts you."

Zuko silently continued to glare at the crackling flames. Taking it as a sign that he wanted to be left alone, Katara sighed and got to her feet. She had barely taken three steps when Zuko's voice stopped her.

"What does she call you?"

"Sugar Queen," Katara felt herself blush. Well, he would've learned her nickname soon enough.

A small laugh escaped the prince's lips, and she decided it was a very nice sound. Smiling slightly, he said, "It kind of suits you, since you're always so sweet to everyone."

Katara's cheeks darkened. Had Zuko just called her nice?

"Well, yours suits you too, since you're a firebender and have… spark," she said lamely, silently wishing Toph would make the ground open up and swallow her.

But Zuko just nodded and turned his attention back to the campfire.

Katara later told Toph she needed to give Zuko a more appropriate nickname.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yes! I managed to get in another update. :D _

_Not much to say about this one... So, yeah, hope you guys enjoy it. _

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Avatar in the last 30-some chapters, so what makes you think I'd own now?**


	39. Insults

"Wait, you were still dating Mai when you first kissed me?" Katara asked disgustedly. "My God, you're such a whore!"

Zuko frowned at the insult feeling genuinely insulted.

"At least I'm not a pedophile!" He shot back.

Katara stared at him in bewilderment. "How am I a pedophile?"

"You kissed a twelve-year old boy. Twice."

"B-but, that didn't mean anything!"

"Oh, so you were just playing with his feelings?" Zuko asked, smirking. "Well, that means you're just a heartless bitch."

"Uuagh!"

Sokka, who had been watching the scene from a distance, winced and muttered, "I don't think ice is supposed to go there…"

* * *

Author's Notes: _Ehehe... Sorry if the language bothers you. The fic just seemed to call for it._

_Uh, yeah, this was actually inspired by a Suika fic I read a while, called 'Underage'. If you're a fan of Suigetsu, Karin, or Suika from 'Naruto', I suggest you read it. _

_So, yeah. Tell me what you think. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**


	40. Don't Tell

Tiptoeing down the silent corridor, Katara wondered where all the palace guards had gone. Were they sleeping? Doubtful. Azula knew about the solar eclipse; she wouldn't let the palace be left unprotected.

Turning to face Aang, Katara walked backwards as she whispered, "Okay, I think we're near the throne room now, so we'll have to be extra-" she broke off, crying out in surprise as she backed into a suit of armour. With a loud crash, the metal-man collapsed onto the floor.

Seconds later, footsteps could be heard pounding toward them. Looking in the direction of the sound, Katara saw Zuko round the corner. The prince stopped abruptly when he saw her and Aang, looking quite surprised. And why shouldn't he? For all he knew, the Avatar had been killed by his crazy sister.

More footsteps echoed down the corridor. Katara grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him into the nearest room.

Not that hiding would make a difference. Zuko had already seen them; he knew Aang was alive.

"Prince Zuko!" Katara heard a voice call from the other side of the door. "I heard a loud noise over here, is everything all right?"

There was silence for a few moments. Then, "Everything's fine. I just tripped."

Katara eye's widened in disbelief. Why had he lied? Why didn't he tell the guard where they were?

"Katara?" Aang's voice broke through her thoughts. He was standing in the doorway, looking at her curiously. "Are you coming?"

She nodded slowly, following the airbender into the corridor. Glancing toward the place where Zuko had once stood, she couldn't help thinking that, somehow, her enemy had changed.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry I didn't get a chapter up sooner. I'll try to more up next weekend, when I don't have school Monday._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	41. Face

Katara knelt by the Fire Nation palace's pond one night, doing something she had not done in a long time; praying.

"Yue," she started, head bowed and hands clasped together. "A friend of mine has been given a mark of shame because of a very noble act. Please, bless this water so that I may use it to free him of his mark."

Lifting her head, Katara stared anxiously at the pond, looking for some sign that her request had been heard.

Suddenly, the water began to glow brightly, making the night seem like day. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, the light vanished and the pond was once again undisturbed.

Smiling, Katara silently thanked her friend for listening.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, slow down! Where are you taking me?" Zuko asked as Katara dragged him through the palace halls.

The waterbender merely grinned and told him to hurry up.

Finally, she stopped in the palace garden, beside the turtle-duck pond.

"Close your eyes," Katara said.

Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but she merely pressed a finger to his lips and said, "Just do it."

The prince reluctantly obeyed.

Grinning with barely contained excitement, Katara bent the water from the pond into a glove for her hand. She then gently placed her hand to his scar. Zuko tensed under her touch.

"It stings," Zuko hissed from between clenched teeth.

"Just relax. I'm almost done."

Moments later, Katara removed her hand from his face, and gasped slightly at what she saw. Zuko felt around his eye, feeling the now smooth skin that now covered the area.

"But, how – I thought you used the spirit water on the Avatar!"

"I asked the moon spirit to bless the pond for you," she explained. "C'mon, let's go show the others."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Zuko stepped into the palace dining room with Katara at his side. All their friends had gathered there to see what the waterbender had dubbed as 'the great surprise'.

Now, seeing his former enemies chatting curiously amongst themselves, he suddenly felt very self-conscious about his now scar-less face.

"Everyone!" Katara called out to the small crowd. "I'd like you all to look at Zuko, the new Fire Lord!"

As told, everyone glanced over to where they stood. And stared.

Suddenly, no one was talking.

Sokka was the first to break the silence by asking, "What the hell happened to your face?"

* * *

Author's Notes: _xD Sorry, I couldn't resist putting in that Sokka line. It begged to be added. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	42. Temper

Zuko had always thought Katara would be patient and good-tempered, like the nature of her element implied. She was a healer, after all, so that should've meant she was kind and gentle.

Upon meeting her, it did not take him long to realize that her temper rivaled his own.

Today, however, she seemed especially furious.

Standing in front of him, Katara glared angrily at Zuko, her gaze burning an imaginary hole through his head. If he could run, he would. But as it was, he had been pinned to a tree by icicles, which were dangerously to his throat and other areas the prince would prefer not to have harmed.

"You were watching me bathe this morning, weren't you?"

Zuko felt heat rise to his cheeks at the accusation.

"Wha-? N-no!" He stammered. "I would never do something like that!"

"Don't lie!" Katara yelled. "Toph said she saw you watching me!"

"Okay, maybe I took a little peek," Zuko confessed. He had not thought it possible to turn so red.

"I knew it!" cried the voice Zuko least wanted to hear. Sokka jumped out from where he had hidden in the bushes, pointing at the firebender with a murderous glare. "You've been spying on my baby sister, you pervert!"

That was the closest Zuko ever came to death.

* * *

Author's Notes: _xD Zuko's such a perv in my fics, isn't he? _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	43. Denial

Katara didn't just hate Zuko; she despised him. Every fiber of her being felt an overwhelming detest for the prince, ever molecule wished to end his existence.

But Aang had said he could travel with them, so harming him was out of the question.

Of course, Aang hadn't been too keen on the idea at first, either. But, for reasons beyond Katara's understanding, Toph had vouched for Zuko, saying he could help them and that he meant no harm.

Katara suspected brainwashing.

Zuko's reasons for joining their side were unclear as well. He had offered no explanation as to why he wanted to help them. In fact, he hadn't really clarified what he was helping them with, either. Aang already had a firebending teacher, and, as far as Katara could tell, that was really the only help Zuko could offer.

One week later, his reasons for joining and Toph's reasons for vouching were just as unclear.

And Katara was alone with him for the afternoon.

The waterbender's detest for her former enemy had not wavered, despite Toph's assumptions of a budding crush. No, she hated him just as much, if not more than she had before. So it was only natural that she be upset with the day's arrangements. She had always gone to the market with the group while Toph stayed behind with Zuko, so why did it have to change now?

"Stupid prince," Katara thought grumpily. Who did he think he was, forcing her to stay at camp because of his untrustworthiness? He shouldn't be allowed to strut around _her_ camp, and light _her _campfire, and be around _her _friends, and oh God, why was he taking his shirt off?

"What the hell are you doing?" Katara demanded as her cheeks reddened. She was not flushed because she was embarrassed or flustered. No, the warmth in her face was caused by anger and annoyance. How dare he take off his shirt and force her to look at his well-toned chest!

"I'm meditating," Zuko said simply, eyes closed.

Really, who did he think he was? This was _her_ camp and _her_ life he was intruding on! He could not sit around acting like he owned the place and whatever he wanted. If he wanted to meditate, then he better ask her first! And if he thought she wasn't going to do anything about his behavior, he was sorely mistaken! She was going to-

"May I ask why you're staring?" Zuko's eyes were now open and looking at her quite curiously.

Katara was not staring. She was glaring. A glare is an expression that compounds all of a person's hatred and anger into invisible beams that shoot from their eyes and bore into someone's soul. A stare is an expression of shock, and the way Zuko said it implied ogling. In no way had she been ogling or admiring or memorizing the appearance of him shirtless. That was completely absurd and ridiculous. The only reason she was even looking at him was because there was nothing else to look at. She couldn't very well stare at a tree, could she?

Plus, she was hoping her glare would eventually melt his brain.

Instead of saying all this, Katara averted her gaze to a nearby tree and asked, "Do you have to meditate now?" She was not avoiding the subject; she was ignoring an absurd question.

"I've always meditated in the afternoon," Zuko hesitated, then said, "It doesn't bother you, does it? Your blind friend had been the one around before, so…"

"N-no! It's fine," Katara found herself stuttering. Stupid vocal cords, speaking without her brain's permission!

Zuko's closed his eyes and everything was silent. The only sounds to pierce the peace were the chirping of birds and rustling of leaves.

"I'm sorry," Zuko suddenly said, breaking the relative quiet. "About what I did in Ba Sin Se, I mean. You offered me help, and I betrayed you."

To Katara's surprise, she did not recite the hateful rant she had thought up after his betrayal. Instead, she simply said, "It's okay."

Then her lips acted on their own and twisted into a smile.

Zuko smiled as well, and, despite her best efforts, Katara couldn't deny that it was a beautiful sight.

* * *

Author's Notes: _First,_ _Happy Thanksgiving to any Canadian readers!_

_Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this. Denial and rambling are very entertaining. Hopefully you guys think so, too. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	44. Request

Zuko couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous.

He stood, clutching Katara's hands in his own trembling ones, waiting anxiously to hear her response. He was sure he'd only been waiting a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Her answer would determine his fate; if he would be happy or sad, accepted or rejected.

"Please say yes," He prayed.

Katara's surprised expression slowly melted into a smile.

"Yes, I'd love marry you," she said.

Zuko's heart sang a silent song of relief and joy.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yes, incredibly short, I know. But I just couldn't resist, and it didn't seem right any longer. _

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! There's another drabble coming your way very soon!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters**


	45. Ruined

Zuko was having a very good day. Perfect, even.

For starters, he had slept very well the previous night, without a single nightmare. In fact, he'd had a very nice dream, the kind he used to have as a child. Occasionally, such a thing would happen and Zuko would wake up happy. Luckily, he managed to stay happy for the entire day, this time.

Not to say that anything great actually happened that day. It was just that nothing _bad_ had happened. Toph hadn't teased him or buried him up to his shoulders in the earth, Sokka hadn't tried to kill him, and Aang hadn't begged him to play some childish game.

Because of this, Zuko was happy.

At least, until he saw Katara.

As strange as it may seem, he had begun to develop a liking for the waterbender., even if she was loud and possibly more short-tempered than himself.

Unfortunately, she was not so willing to give up their past grudge.

But when Zuko saw her that afternoon, he thought, perhaps, she might forgive him. After all, everything else was going well.

However, when he smiled kindly, Katara's only response was to glare and say, "I hate you."

And just like that, Zuko's whole day was ruined.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yay! Quick updates:D_

_Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own 'Avatar' five seconds ago, why would I now?**


	46. Scent

Growing up, Katara had become very accustomed to smells of the South Pole. A salty sea breeze, fresh snow, her Gran-Gran's cooking – all these things were comforting to her. Even the smell of fish and fur and Sokka's sweat were welcoming. They were familiar, and familiar was safe.

But things changed. Her village was raided and Katara learned the stench of blood and smoke and burning flesh. She discovered the colour red and the terror its nation brought. She learned hatred, a feeling she was sure she would always harbour toward the Fire Nation and everything in it.

When Katara met Zuko, she assumed he'd carry the same scents as the horrible Fire Nation raid had. She believed he would reek of smoke and ash, like fire.

Lying next to him one cool summer night, Katara realized how wrong she had been. Zuko smelt clean and fresh, like soap or candles. It was nothing like the awful scents of the attack on her village.

Though she would always love the smells of home, Katara had learned to find comfort in Zuko's arms, surrounded by his scent.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Eeh... Not much to say about this. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	47. Breakaway

Mai, Zuko decided, was not right for him.

At first, he had loved being around her, loved the way she distracted him from his problems, loved _her_. But as time went on, things started to get… uninteresting.

She was always bored. He'd found this fact interesting at first, but it eventually got annoying.

She never listened to his problems or just wanted to talk. It made Zuko miss his uncle's patient ear and wise advice. And it made him worry. He knew Mai loved and cared for him, but he couldn't help but wonder how far that love and care went.

Zuko wasn't right for her, either.

Mai wanted someone who was calm, and rational, and who wouldn't react _to every little thing. _But Zuko was protective, and passionate, and painfully over-reactive. That was just who he was, and it would probably never change.

So, it came as a bit of a relief when Mai broke things off. The prince liked the girl but they just didn't fit together in a romantic relationship.

However, without a girlfriend to keep him company, Zuko had no real reason to stay in the palace. His father would eventually learn of the Avatar's survival, and Azula was finding ways to make his life more miserable every chance she got.

The only thing Zuko had left was the tiny sliver of hope that his mother was alive.

So, he packed his things and left under the cover of the night, wondering if his mother had felt the same way when she left.

* * *

Author's Notes: _So, yeah, this was si\orta inspired by the preview for 'The Beach'. I'm praying the preview isn't a trick, and I can't wait to finally se the episode. _

_Anyway, tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	48. Apology

Zuko cautiously entered the house that held now distant memories. It seemed lonely and forgotten, completely different from how he remembered it.

Yet, as he walked through the house, he felt he was not alone.

"Is someone there?"

Zuko froze. He knew that voice. But, it couldn't be…

"M-mom?"

"Zuko!" A woman rushed toward him, appearing from the shadows. She looked different, but he recognized her all the same.

The hugged, telling of how much they'd missed each other. Soon, Zuko found himself confessing all the awful things he'd done. His banishment, his betrayal of Iroh, his rejection of the waterbender's offer to heal him. Everything.

Ursa held him close, silently listening to her troubled son. Once he'd finished, she pulled away from him, smiling sweetly.

Then she slapped him. Hard.

"Zuko, have you lost all your good sense since I left?" she yelled. "I can't believe you'd turn against your uncle after all everything he's done for you! And that poor girl!"

"But-"

"No excuses! I want you to apologize to that girl!"

"What?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"You heard me! Go apologize to her for being a jackass. And give her a hug."

Nearly a week later, Zuko found himself hugging and apologizing to a bewildered waterbender, wondering why the action didn't feel as wrong as he thought it should.

* * *

Author's Notes: _First and foremost, this a crack!fic and should not be taken seriously. Except maybe for the Zutara moment at the end. You can take that seriously. xD _

_Basically, this is a rewrite of that one scene in 'The Beach', when Zuko goes into the old beach house. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	49. Love

Zuko woke up in the middle of night, shivering slightly. Rolling over, he tugged on the blankets his wife had wrapped around her body.

"For someone who grew up in arctic climates, you sure are a blanket hog."

"You're a firebender, make your own heat," Katara grumbled angrily, keeping her back to him.

"Hey now, be nice," Zuko chided playfully, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"This coming from someone who doesn't even think about his wife!" Katara broke free from his embrace, clutching the blankets to her body as she sat up, still refusing to face her husband.

"What are you-" Zuko's eye's suddenly widened. "Is today-"

"Our anniversary," Katara hissed. "I bet you don't even remember our wedding!"

"Of course I remember! Our families were in the same place for an extended period of time, that's not exactly an easy event to forget."

Katara turned to glare at him. "Your sarcasm isn't appreciated."

Zuko sat up, looking her in the eye. "I would never forget about our wedding. It was the greatest day of my life." He reached out and gently tucked a stray hair his wife's ear.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They both leaned forward, wrapping their arms around each other in a gentle embrace.

Smiling, Zuko said, "Though, you have to admit, our wedding was pretty chaotic."

"Chaotic is putting it mildly."

The couple spent the rest of the night giggling at the memories of their wedding, the greatest day of their life.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I love making these two argue. :D Especially when I get to resolve it happily. _

_Anywho, tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	50. Sand Castle

Toph dug her feet in the sand, enjoying the feeling of the dirt slipping between her toes. While she hated the way sand dulled her 'vision', there were some moments when true blindness was what she longed for. Other people could simply close their eyes and cover their ears, pretending their problems didn't exist. However, Toph couldn't exactly shut off her feet or her sense of touch; she had to get away from the earth to become truly sightless.

Thankfully, she didn't have problems to ignore that day. The little group of friends she traveled with had decided to take one last day to relax before the big battle with the Fire Lord.

So now the young earthbender sat on the beach, allowing the tiny grains of sand to slip between her toes. It was very peaceful, she decided.

"Boo!" a voice cried as hands gripped her shoulders. Toph jumped, and the joyful laughter of the Avatar rang in her ears. Aang was never able to surprise her, so he was going to enjoy the rare occurrence as much as possible.

Toph huffed and, with a simple motion, sank him ankle deep in the sand. Using his own earthbending, Aang freed himself. Then he jumped, gliding over Toph's head with his airbending, and landing soundlessly on the ground in front of her.

"Wanna build a sand castle?" he asked.

"Already did," Toph said, pointing toward a rather impressive structure of sand a few feet away.

"You used your bending to make that, though!" Aang said. "I mean a real sand castle; one you make with your hands."

"What's the difference?"

"Using your hands is way more fun!"

Toph tilted her head to the side a bit, her face remaining mostly blank as she contemplated his suggestion. After a bit of thought, she said, "Okay."

Moments later, the pair was packing sand together in a pathetic little mound, giggling as the played.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah, completely pointless, but I needed to write some Taang. I don't give that pairing nearly enough love. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	51. Chain

Life is one big chain reaction. Every action has a consequence, and every consequence causes another action. Everyone and everything is connected. If you change one person, you affect hundreds. One person's cruelty can hurt a dozen people; one person's death can sadden an entire village.

War has one of the biggest impacts. It changes the way people think and act. Before a war, there is peace and harmony, after a war, there are scars and mistrust. Friendships end and lives vanish. War is an epidemic for pain and sadness.

But more powerful than war is hope and love. Hope encourages people to keep fighting, and love bonds people together. One symbol of hope can restore the faith of the entire world.

In the war of the four nations, the Avatar was that symbol of hope.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah... Not too sure about this one. Kinda random, but I guess I like it. _

_Anywho, tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	52. Caress

If there was one thing Zuko loved about Katara, it was her ability to heal.

He remembered the first time he'd actually seen her use the skill. He had stood, mesmerized as she mended a cut her brother had received in battle. It made him wonder what it was like to be touched by her healing hands.

Eventually, he discovered the feeling.

The dangers of taking on his father were not unknown to Zuko. Yet, when fighting the Fire Lord, he was still overwhelmed and amazed by his own father's strength and ruthlessness. He was not prepared, and paid the price with his life.

Almost.

Katara had saved him.

He remembered feeling her warm hands pressed against his chest, her voice calling his name as she tried to heal his wound. It was the first time her voice held concern for him since Ba Sing Se.

Fortunately, he had lived. He lived and his father had been defeated. They had ended the war.

The friends all went their separate ways after that, having no more need to travel together. Katara and Sokka went back home to the South Pole, Toph went back to her parents, and Aang continued to travel the world with Appa and Momo.

Which left Zuko to stay and rule the Fire Nation alone.

Sometimes, he found himself longing to be healed by Katara's gentle hands.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Ehhh... Not sure about this one. I guess it's okay. _

_Anyway, sorry I didn't update sooner. I was procrastinating. xP_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	53. Danger

Katara glanced over to where Zuko slept. She still wasn't sure how or why it happened, but it was decided the prince would travel with them. She, Sokka and Aang had been completely against the idea, of course, but it seemed that the opinions of a blind girl, a flying lemur, a ten-ton bison, and a previously imprisoned uncle outweighed theirs.

So, for the past two days, Zuko had traveled with them, all the while distancing himself from everyone, only speaking to throw an insult or when it was absolutely necessary. Katara had hated it; she wanted nothing to do with the firebender. She refused to have a repeat of the events in Ba Sing Se, and distanced herself from Zuko, hoping he would leave her alone.

Now, as she watched his sleeping form, she decided he might not be as dangerous as she had first thought. While asleep, he looked completely peaceful, harmless even. He would've looked like an innocent child was it not for the horrible mark on his face.

Katara reached out, gently touching the prince's scar. Carefully tracing the outline of the red marking, she found herself wondering how he'd gotten it.

Was it from the war?

Had it been some sort of accident?

How long had he had it?

What did he look like before?

Katara's fingers paused as she pondered the last question. Staring carefully at his face, she decided he must have looked very handsome. And that he still was.

Somehow, this realization caused a sudden rush of emotions to overwhelm her. It was then that she left the slumbering boy's bedside, deciding that he was still very dangerous.

Just in a different way than she had initially thought.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Blahh... I don't really like the ending of this one. xP I couldn't seem to get it worded right. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters**


	54. She Fell

Katara had fallen.

Not in the literal sense of toppling over onto the ground or careening off a cliff. It was more of a metaphorical fall.

The cause of this imaginary fall? Prince Zuko.

Yes, Katara had fallen for Zuko. He had pushed her and she had fallen, completely head over heals. But he had fallen, too, because she had grabbed his arm and pulled him down with her.

Metaphorically speaking, that is.

But, metaphorically or not, Katara had fallen completely and irreversibly in love with Zuko.

And no one in the world could catch her.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah, uber short, I know. Still, I'm pretty proud of it, and it was fun to write._

_Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of it's characters.**


	55. Avoid

When Sokka opened his eyes, he did not know where he was or why he was there.

Looking around he saw that beside him were Aang and Toph, and some sort of altar was in front of him. All around there was people and red and blue.

Cheers suddenly filled the air. Sokka turned and saw Katara waling down an aisle that divided the sea of people. She looked very pretty wearing a long, flowing dress and holding a bouquet of red and blue flowers.

Looking back toward the altar, he noticed there was a man standing at it, looking tall and proud. It was then that Sokka realized what happening. Katara, his baby sister, was getting married.

Katara stopped in front of the man, smiling as she stared into his golden eyes. She reached one hand up to touch the red mark on his face, and they both leaned forward, until their lips finally met…

Sokka jolted upright in bed, awakening from what he deemed a nightmare. Realizing he was still in bed and that Katara had not just kissed Zuko, he let out a sigh of relief.

The door of his room flew open, and Suki stepped in saying, "Oh, good, you're up. Zuko and your sister are getting married soon, so you need to get ready."

Sokka stared blankly at her.

"Have I ever brought you to the North Pole?"

"What?" she asked, surprised by the sudden question.

"C'mon, I'll take you there." He said.

"But- what about the wedding?!"

"Screw the wedding! Let's get outta here!"

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yes, I'm using that same prompt again. xD I just get so much use out of it! This time, I decided to torture Sokka a little. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	56. Happiness

Every now and then, Aang would have visions or future telling dreams. Usually, he wouldn't know if his dreams were visions until the event he had seen actually happened. Because of this, his nightmares before the invasion were especially terrifying.

Thankfully, his friends were there to comfort him, promising they would be fine and that his dreams were just that; dreams.

But they were wrong. An event from his most disturbing nightmare came true, and Katara was stolen from him by fire.

However, she was still alive and perfectly happy, because the fire that had taken her did not burn or kill. It was a person. More specifically, it was Zuko.

Somehow, Katara had fallen for the prince, crushing Aang's hopes of ever having her to himself. Every time the airbender saw them together, jealousy would burn through his veins, and he would wish Zuko the most horrible fate he could imagine.

Then, Katara would laugh, a sound of joy in its purest form, and Aang would realize that he was happy for her, not matter who she chose to love.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Gaaah! Sorry I didn't update until now. Stuff got in the way. xP_

_Anywho, hope you enjoy this drabble! I realized I've barely done anything from Aang's view of the pair, so I decided to give him some love._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of it's characters.**


	57. Wedding Day Rain

On the day of Zuko and Katara's wedding, it was raining. No, pouring.

For most people, it wouldn't have been so bad. Unfortunately for the two benders, they had planned an outdoor wedding, so there was nowhere for anyone to escape the weather.

Soon, everyone was soaked and the ground was a mess of mud. People complained, openly speaking of their desire to leave.

"Let's go home!" one said.

"But- what about the wedding?!"

"Screw the wedding! Let's get outta here!"

Katara had wanted to cry, thinking the event to be a horrible disaster. Zuko suspected it was God's way of punishing them.

Years later, they both realized how wrong they were. Because now, every time it rains, they are reminded of love.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yes, uber short, and yes, the recycling of that old prompt. It's just so easy to think of fics for! _

_Tell me what ya think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	58. Escape

Zuko could no longer sit by the palace pond and feed the turtle-ducks. It reminded him of his mother, who reminded him of the single similarity he and the Water Tribe girl possessed, which, in turn, reminded him of the girl.

The ducks would have to go hungry.

He couldn't bear Iroh's presence, either. Seeing hid uncle reminded him of betrayal, which made him remember the hurt in the girl's voice as she yelled, "I thought you had changed", which made him feel guilty.

Iroh would have to suffer in solitude.

Being around Azula was no better. Her cruel, heartless ways made him think of how she had mercilessly killed the Avatar, which caused him to recall the waterbender's tears, which, once again, made him feel guilty.

But Azula was a lot harder to avoid. She was like the air; everywhere, no matter where you went or what you did.

However, Zuko found a way to make avoiding her much easier.

He locked himself in his room.

Mai quickly became annoyed by this action, complaining about the prince not spending time with her and the unbelievable boredom it caused.

Azula smirked, teasing her brother for his odd and pathetic behaviour.

And Zuko's own mind snickered and tortured him by still forcing him to think of the girl. Soon, everything somehow became connected to her.

The tree outside his window,

'_I'll save you from the pirates.'_

The nighttime,

'You rise with the moon,' 

The daytime,

'_I rise with the sun.'_

Even his own scarred reflection.

'_I have healing abilities.'_

Eventually, he began staying in bed, huddled under the blankets like a frightened child. He did not eat; he did not sleep. He just locked himself away, trying to hide from sight, from sound, from touch, and taste, and smell. From his own thoughts.

But they were inescapable.

* * *

Author's Notes: _First, if anyone's confused about the 'I'll save you from the pirates' part, Zuko had Katara tied to a tree in that episode, which is why the tree outside his window reminded him of that._

_Anyway, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Tell me what you think!_

**Dislcaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	59. Change

Katara had hated the colour red ever since she saw it in the form of her mother's blood spilt on the snow.

The hatred only increased when she met Zuko. He did nothing but torment her and her friends and she was sick of it. She learned to detest the red of his scar and clothing, a colour he seemed proud to bear.

However, things suddenly began to change. Katara started to see a different side of the prince, another shade of his personality. He went from the colour of fire and bloodshed to the brown of earth and stone. Even his scar seemed different, though she knew it had not changed.

This different side of Zuko was someone she wanted to help, wanted to heal. So she offered her water and her heart, and he accepted both.

Then he turned against her, and everything turned back to red.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I'm really happy with this one. I've been trying to write drabble with the theme of colour, but this is the first one I really, really like. _

_I hope you guys like it too!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	60. Worry

Toph had never had a problem charging into battle. She loved the thrill of fighting and relished the feeling of independence it gave her. She had never been afraid.

However, as she fought Azula, an icy fear gripped at her heart. Because, somewhere in the palace, Aang was fighting the Fire Lord, by himself.

And maybe even losing.

It was a ridiculous thought. Aang knew what he was doing and Toph was confident he could take care of himself. Still, she couldn't help but feel worried for his safety.

What if he died? What if Ozai was too strong? What would she do then?

These thoughts didn't help the earthbender's troubled mind, nor did it help her focus on her own fight.

Not that she was doing badly. In fact, she and the princess seemed to be equally matched. The problem was that, every time Toph thought she had the firebender cornered, she would pull another trick from her sleeve and slip away.

She wondered if the girl's was the same way…

XXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, the battle had finally ended. Everyone was sore and exhausted, but more importantly, they had survived.

Toph had rushed to the room where Aang had been fighting the Fire Lord, worried for his well being, and annoyed by her worry.

She found him lying in Katara's arms, unconscious, but alive.

Relief flooded through her as she watched the waterbender heal his wounds. She'd punch him in the arm for not defending himself properly later, but for now, she was just glad he was okay.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yup, a Taang drabble. I don't give these two enough love, so I thought I'd write another drabble for them. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	61. Regret

"Aren't you cold?" Mai asked.

It was a simple question, one that should have been answered with a 'yes' or a 'no'. Yet, when Zuko was asked it, he found himself rambling about his emotional confusion.

"I've got a lot on my mind. This is my first time back home in three years. I wonder what's changed…"

The image of an enraged waterbender flashed through his mind.

"_I thought you had changed!"_

"I wonder if I've changed." He said.

Mai yawned. "I just asked if you were cold, not for your whole life story." Seeing the prince was upset, she added, "Stop worrying."

Placing a hand on his cheek, she turned his head and leaned for a kiss. Zuko returned it, but didn't feel the same passion he usually did.

When the kiss broke and Mai walked away, he stared out at the sea, his mind stuck on the events of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Author's Notes: _That's right; I took a Maiko moment and turned it Zutara. xD_

_Not much to say about this. It was just sort of a random idea that popped into my head._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	62. Hate

Zuko decided he hated the colour blue.

Yes, _hated._

Though his uncle often said it was calm, soothing colour, Zuko considered it to be very sad. He didn't like sadness, so he didn't like blue.

It was also the colour of the ocean, which not a part of nature he was particularly fond of. Considering the fact that he had spent three years of his life surrounded by water, this was not very surprising.

Blue was the colour of the necklace he had found on the prison brig. Which was another reason to dislike it; Zuko had been unable to keep his mind off that annoying waterbender because of the stupid necklace.

The necklace also happened to be the same shade as the girl's eyes. He hated her eyes. They had looked at him with so many emotions; fear, anger, hatred, annoyance, determination, sadness, betrayal…

'_But never happiness,'_ a distant voice in his mind nagged. Zuko hated that, too.

Because of the stupid waterbender and that stupid colour, he could now think of nothing but his betrayal, his guilt, and his unhappiness.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yup ,another colour based fic. I'm pretty happy with this one, too. Probably because it involves Zuko torture. xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	63. Moon

It had been seven days. An entire week since Zuko freed his uncle jail and fled the capitol city of the Fire Nation, since he'd declared that he wanted to end the war. Unfortunately, he still fell back into old habits, and hadn't thought things through, thus having no idea how he was going to accomplish such a thing.

Iroh was not going to give any advice this time, though. Zuko needed to make his own decisions, and Iroh was going to respect whatever actions he took. He realized his nephew had his own choices to make, and his own path to follow.

So, the pair traveled throughout the nation as the young prince tried to concoct a plan. Iroh stayed by his side, happily offering comfort and support.

One night, they sat silently in their small camp, Iroh watching the campfire, Zuko staring at the sky.

Zuko broke the silence by asking, "Do you think the moon's lonely?"

Iroh was surprised by the question. It was an odd thing to ask, especially for his nephew. He looked to the sky, where a full moon shined brightly, and, after thinking for a moment, said, "No, it has all the stars to keep it company."

"What about pressured?" Zuko asked. "Like it has too much responsibility."

"Why do you think it would feel like that?"

"Well, because the whole world counts on it give light at night."

"It doesn't do everything alone," Iroh said, turning to look at his nephew. "The stars provide whatever light they can, and the sun gives its own light to the moon."

Zuko was quiet, seeming to mull over his uncle's words. After a few moments, he spoke.

"I know what I want to do."

The next day, they set off to search for the Avatar.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah. This can be interpreted as either Zutara or a Zuko-centric. It doesn't really matter. _

_Uhh, I actually wrote this _before_ 310 and 311. xD So, that's why Zuko isn't immediately going after Aang. Sorry if he's OOC in this. xP I tried my best to keep in character, but I don't think he is. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	64. Kiss

"What if we… kissed?" Katara suggested to Aang, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"It won't work."

"Oh? And why not?" she asked, turning to face Zuko. She had forgotten about him, but he refused to disappear. In fact, she wasn't even sure how he had gotten there in the first place.

"It says 'love is brightest in the dark'," he explained. "The key word is 'love'."

The waterbender's glare intensified. Zuko had done nothing but complain and put down every idea she and Aang came up with, and she was sick of it.

"Oh yeah?" Katara challenged. She stepped forward, grabbed the prince's neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. The fire he had been holding in the palm of his hand extinguished, leaving them all in darkness.

Light returned in the form of glowing crystals. By the time they could see, the two teens were standing far apart.

"Did you guys actually…" Aang started to ask.

"I'll never tell," Katara said, glancing at Zuko as her blush returned.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah. Overused plot and crappy writing. xP Sorry guys. I just couldn't resist writing this. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	65. Fight

They were fighting again. This time, they were neither friends nor foes. Just two people, fighting for the sake of battle.

The twisted and turned as they evaded and elivered blows. Fire and water collided, filling the air with smoke and steam.

No one would interrupt them. They were alone; their only company was each other. But they didn't care. It didn't matter if they had an audience or were entirely by themselves. They just wanted to fight.

He stood in the water, steam rising from its surface. She stood on the land, smoke swirling about her. Both breathed heavily, exhausted from their battle. Maybe they should stop, just for the moment…

Then their eyes meet, and they begin to fight again.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Whoo! Another update!_

_Yeah, this is incredibly short, but I'm actually really happy with it. _

_Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	66. Let Go

"Why is your brother reading poetry to the moon?"

Katara glanced over to where Sokka stood. Sure enough, he was staring up at the moon, yelling out a haiku to it.

"Don't worry," she said. "It's normal."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. Normal? He knew the other teen was strange, but this was a bit too ridiculous.

Seeing his skeptical look, Katara said, "It's a tradition in the Water Tribe to make to make an offering to the moon spirit during the last full moon of the year."

"So he's reciting poetry to it?"

She nodded.

Shaking his head, Zuko said, "I still don't get it. I mean, what good does it do?"

"It's believed that if the moon likes your gift, she'll grant you good luck for the next year. If she doesn't, well…" Katara trailed off, letting the implications explain the rest. Looking up at the pale white sphere that hung above their heads, she added, "I still can't think of anything to give her."

The prince watched as she slipped into deep thought. The customs of her nation had always seemed strange to him, but this one was by far the most unusual. How was it that something that seemed so absurd had become an annual tradition?

Zuko was distracted from his musings when Katara moved. She reached to her necklace and undid its clasp, never taking her eyes off the moon.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making my offering," she said, standing and walking to the spot Sokka had just left.

"Oh great spirit of the moon," she began. "Please accept this gift as a reward for your kindness and strength bringing light."

As she spoke, she held her necklace out, dangling it above the water. When she finished, she let go, dropping it into the ocean.

She turned around and, seeing Zuko's shocked expression, said, "I've clung to my mother's necklace for years, hoping I could somehow bring her back. Now I realize she's gone forever, and I've decided to let go of the past."

She smiled sadly, then walked passed him, into her house.

Zuko stood in place for a few moments, glancing from the moon I the sky to its reflection in the water. His mind drifted to Ba Sing Se, when he had thrown away his identity as the Blue Spirit in a similar fashion. Walking toward the shore and kneeling at its edge, he peered into the ocean, trying to catch a glimpse of the necklace. His gaze was met only by his reflection and the inky blackness of the water's depths.

Katara had let go a part of herself, just as he had.

Perhaps the tradition wasn't so strange afterall.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I wrote this for a new challenge in my guild. Probably not my best, but I think it's okay. _

_Anyway, tell me what you think._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	67. HateLove

Katara was confused, and it was all Zuko's fault.

A short while ago, the prince had begun helping them, sneaking to and from the place to gather and give information. He wasn't around all the time, but it was often enough to drive her mad.

And in more ways than one, too.

First, Katara had found his visits annoying, wishing he would just stay away and get out of her life. Then she found herself starting to miss him when he was gone.

It made no sense. Why did she hate him one minute, than feel something completely different the next? How was it possible that she wanted to kill him and kiss him at the same time? She couldn't understand anything anymore. It was almost as if she were…

In love.

But how could she be? After all, there was no denying the hatred she felt toward Zuko.

Then again, she couldn't deny the painful longing she felt when he was gone, either.

She missed when they were enemies, and all she had time to feel was loathing and anger. It was so much easier then. Now things were complicated and confusing.

She hated how he gone and screwed up her life.

But she loved that he was helping them now.

She hated him. But she loved him.

She wished he would stay with her, but she also wanted him out of her life.

Katara didn't know what to feel, and she hoped Zuko was as confused and miserable as she was.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah... I wrote this before 312 was aired, so it probably doesn't tie into canon very well. Oh well, I still like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. _


	68. Empty Promise

"I'm sorry," Zuko said, his voice sad and sincere. Katara didn't belive him. She could never believe him, not after what he had done.

"Liar!" She yelled. Her arms were raised in a defensive stance, and she refused to let her guard down.

"Katara," he pleaded, saying he name in a way he never had before. "Please, let me explain."

She shook her head.

He took a step closer. She took two back.

"I made a mistake," he went on, despite her not wanting an explanation.

"A mistake? That wasn't a mistake! A mistake is an accident, something you don't want to have happen!"

"I might have thought it was right at the time, but now I realize I was wrong! Pleae, just… give me another chance," he begged, not even trying to disguise his desperation.

"You don't deserve a second chance!"

They had continued walking the entire time, and Katara found her back pressed against rough tree bark. She had been cornered.

"I've changed, I promise," Zuko reached hie hand out toward her cheek. Before his fingers could even brush against her skin, she sent the water from within the tree flying straight at him. It hit his stomach hard, leaving him breathless and on his back.

She turned and ran, never looking back.

His promise was empty; he would never change. And she would never forgive him.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Written before 312 was aired, and probablt not very creative. xP Well, whatever... I'm still kinda happy with it. _

_What do you guys think?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	69. Choice

"Please, let me help you."

Katara stared at the boy kneeling before her, begging for forgiveness and offering his assistance, a look of humble honesty on his scarred face.

Part of her wanted to let him join the group, to forget the past and welcome a new beginning. But the rest of her, the part that was still broken from Ba Sing Se, refused to let him get close, for fear that he might hurt her again.

"_Everyone deserves a second chance." _

Her mother's words floated back to her. Katara had only been a child when she heard the phrase, and had agreed with it whole-heartedly, unaware of the horrendous things people could do. Now she was older and wiser and wondering if everyone really did deserve second chances. Could a person as awful as the prince of the Fire Nation really change?

Her mind drifted to their conversation in Ba Sing Se. He had seemed so nice, so… different. Maybe, deep inside, that side of him still existed. Maybe it always had, and it was just struggling to free itself.

Katara looked into Zuko's eye's, searching for a hint of cruelty or bad intentions. She saw nothing but gold, honesty, and apology.

"Okay," she said. "You can come with us."

* * *

Author's Notes: _Once again, this was written before 312 was aired... Yeah, not very creative or original, but I kinda like it. _

_Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its character.**


	70. Burn

Zuko had ruined everything. _Again_. Just as Katara was getting over his betrayal and pushing all thoughts of him out of her mind, he showed up. Begging for forgiveness, no less.

She refused to trust him, reminding herself of all the pain he had caused. Someone as bad as him didn't change so suddenly. It was impossible.

Toph's defence of him didn't help. What did she know? She had never met the guy! Still, her words rang in the waterbender's ears, reminding her of the spark of hope she had felt in Ba Sing Se.

But Ba Sing Se had been his biggest crime yet. He had betrayed them. Gained her trust then completely and mercilessly demolished it.

Katara crushed her hope for him in the same way. Fire would always be fire, and it would always burn everything it touched.

She wasn't going to get burned again.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a bunch of drabbles to post today, so hopefully that makes up for it. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	71. Fear

Zuko liked to think of himself as a reasonably brave person. He had grown up with Azula, a monster of a sister; he had chased and fought the Avatar, who, though only a small child, was considered to be the most powerful bender in the world; and he had done a number of other things that required a considerable amount of guts.

But when Katara made her opinion of him clear and threatened his life, he was undeniably terrified.

It wasn't just that she was a master waterbender who could easily hold her ground against him in battle. In fact, it was everything except that.

Her words had been so merciless, spoken in a tone of pure hatred that sent shivers down his spine. And her eyes. Her cold, icy blue eyes. Narrowed menacingly at him, their gaze peirced through him with murderous intent.

Combined together, it was more frightening than anything Zuko had ever seen.

As the waterbender stomped out of his room, he remembered a phrase his uncle had once said.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: _Did I get that quote right? I sure hope I did. xP_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	72. Safe

"Be quiet," Zuko hissed. He and Katara lay on their backs in the bushes of the palace garden. The invasion was well under way, and they were hiding from the many soldiers that roamed the grounds.

Of course, talking had been the last thing on Katara's mind at the moment. She was too busy worrying about Aang, her friends, her fatjer, and everyone else who had agreed to help. However, that didn't mean she wasn't tempted to yell at Zuko for all the stupid things he had done in the past. It didn't help that he had had the nerve to pull her into the bushes.

"I think they went this way!" a nearby voice yelled. Footsteps came nearer. Katara felt Zuko's arms tense slightly and pull her closer to him, as well as the quickened beating of his heart. Her own heart was pounding, a sound she was sure everyone within five feet could hear.

However, the prince's protective embrace somehow made her feel safer. Never before had she ever thought such a thing would happen, because, really, who feels safe in the arms of their enemy?

Tilting her head slightly, she looked up at the firebender. Moments ago, he had risked his neck to keep her safe, when he could have just run and saved himself.

Maybe he wasn't her enemy anymore…

* * *

Author's Notes: _This was written before 312 was aired, but I suppose it still works with what's happened. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	73. Thoughts

During his time searching for the Avatar, Zuko found himself thinking of other people he had met in his travels. Mostly, his mind would drift to the Avatar's waterbending friend.

Aside from her pathetic brother, the girl had been the first person he;d seen upon arriving at the South Pole. The expression of fear she wore on that day seemed to be engraved in his memory, reappearing everytime he thought of her. He cousln't understand why. After all, she was no more than an obstacle to him.

Nonetheless, the prince's thoughts would often wander to one's of the peasant, and he began to find it increasingly irritating. He had only seen the girl a handful of times, so how was it that she was already a part of his thoughts?

Not long after he had begun chasing the Avatar, Zuko found the waterbender's necklace on an abandoned prison brig. The moment he saw it, he knew it was hers. He picked up the small trinket, examining its intricate design.

"I'll find you," he thought, closing his fist over it and looking out at the ocean.


	74. Flirt

"Hurry up, peasant."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"A peasant." Seeing her expression, Zuko rolled his eyes and said, "It's a term of endearment."

"Oh really?" she asked, taking a few steps closer. "Well, then you're a cold-hearted jerk."

Zuko smirked, and Katara held a similar expression. He leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between them…

"Could you two stop flirting long enough to help us unload Appa?" Toph asked, grinning as the pair jumped apart.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Completely pointless and rediculously short, I know, but I just couldn't resist. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	75. Message

Shortly after the war had ended, Katara returned to Ba Sing Se and visited the place were Jet had been buried. It was in a large, spacious field, the grave having been dug by Smellerbee, Longshot, and the other freedom fighters. Marking the place where his body rested was a small headstone, the words "Jet: A man who died fighting for freedom" carved into its surface.

Katara stared at the grave silently. After a short while, she placed her hand on the stone, slowly tracing the letters etched into it. Why did someone so young have to die so horribly?

"We won the war, Jet," she said, knowing full well he wouldn't respond. Still, she couldn't help feeling disappointed when she didn't hear words of congradulations.

"I miss you," she whispered. Then, slowly, hesitantly, she leaned forward and kissed his headstone.

A gentle breeze blew, and Katara swore she heard him say, "I miss you too."

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry for the unoriginality and cheesey-ness. I've just been dying to write a Jetara fic, ad this is the pathetic result of it. xP_

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. If I did, Jet would probably still be alive. _


	76. Watch

Toph had never understood why people were so fixated on looks. Really, what was so special about it? She had never seen anyone or anything, and she was perfectly fine.

However, even if she would never understand it, this fascination often allowed opportunites for entertainment. Especially when someone was admiring the way their crush looked.

Like now.

Zuko was staring intently at Katara, who sat by the campfire preparing dinner. He seemed to be in a trance, watching the waterbender as though she was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Hey, Sparky," Toph said casually, taking a seat next to him. "I'd be careful about checking Sugar Queen out while her brother's around."

The prince's heart pounded harder in his chest, and she suspected he was blushing. Mumbling something, he stood up and left camp, everyone gazing at him curiously.

"What's with him?" Katara asked.

"I dunno," Toh said innocently. "Maybe you should ask him."

Katara agreed and left as well. Toph just grinned widely.

* * *

Author's Notes: _xD I love writing Toph so much. Especially since I'm usually torturing Zuko at the same time. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	77. Lose Control

"What are you doing?" Aang demanded, already in a defensive stance.

Zuko and Katara broke apart, blushing as they glanced at each other and tried to explain.

"You!" He pointed at Zuko. "Stay away from her."

"Aang, calm down," Katara said.

"What were you doing with him?"

"I…" she hesitated. "We're dating. We have been for the past few weeks."

The words took a moment to sink in. When they did, Aang's eyes widened in disbelief, his body stiff with shock. Katara was dating Zuko. She loved Zuko, not him.

Suddenly, his shock and disbelief turned to rage.

Why? How could she love _Zuko?_ Why not him? Wasn't he good enough?

Feeling the overwhelming power of the Avatar State take control, his last rational thought was dissapointment in Katara's choice.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yup. Yet another cliche. I'm not too happy with this one, but I guess it's not horrible..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters._


	78. Fool

When people discovered Zuko had joined the Avatar, many asked why. Why side with the Avatar, why go against his father? It was a fool's errand and he would die. They were sure of it.

If they had gotten the chance to ask him, Zuko's response would have been simple. He would have stood proudly and said, "I'd rather die as a brave fool than live on as a wise coward."

Had they heard such a response, they probably would have understood. Or thought he was an even bigger idiot, depending on the person.

But no one had the chance to hear his answer. Instead, they heard cries of victory when the war had ended and saw Zuko standing before his nation.

His choice had been foolish and hopeless, but it had also been wise and right.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Ehhh... I'm not too happy with this one. It didn't come out the way I hoped it would xP_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	79. Pity Party

Zuko and Katara's wedding was something of a grand affair, with friends and relatives from all over the world and delicacies of both the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. The event was a sight of mixed emotions, from the elated to the confused to the heartbroken.

Mai and Aang sat at a table together, glaring at their crush's spouse.

"I don't get what she sees in him," Aang grumbled.

"I don't get what he sees in her, " Mai said at the same time.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"What's wrong with Zuko?" Mai asked somewhat defensively.

"He's a jerk," Aang said bluntly. "Plus, look at that scar!"

"Big words coming from a five-foot tall bald kid," she said dryly. "He may act like a jerk sometimes, but he can also be really thoughtful and caring."

Aang crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "Well, what's wrong with Katara?"

"She's bossy, stubborn, short-tempered, and loud." Her response was blunt and to the point.

"Yeah, but she's also kind, patient, supportive, and honest."

"So, what's new with the heartbroken shlumps?" Toph chimed in from behind them.

"What do you want, Toph?" Aang groaned, in no mood to deal with the earthbender's teasing.

"Oh, nothing," She said, taking a seat at their table. "Sokka just proposed to Suki, so I figured I should join the pity-party."

The group was silent for a moment, the music and the chatter of the celebration enveloping them.

"This sucks," Mai said eventually.

The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

Author's Notes: _xD I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	80. Drowse

Aang felt tired and heavy, not even having the energy to open his eyes. He didn't know where he was or what had happened. He couldn't see, smell, taste, or feel anything. His senses seemed like they had been shut off, keeping him away from the rest of the world.

However, he could still hear faint, far-off sounds. Mumurs of words he couldn't decipher and voices he couldn't identify.

Focusing on the sounds, he tried to figure out what was being said. The simple action seemed to drain him of all the energy he had left.

A soft, echoing voice sounded, as though from very far away. _"Aang?"_

Toph?

"_Are you okay?"_

Aang's cloudy and sluggish mind couldn't seem to comprehend the earthbender's words. Why was she calling him Aang instead of Twinkle Toes? Why did she sound so worried? He was just sleeping… right?

"_Quit being such a pussy and wake up already!" _

That seemed more like her, though something was still off. She sounded like she was… crying?

'Toph' and 'crying' had never really been two words Aang used together. Curious as to what was going on, he forced his eyes open, only to be assaulted by light and colour.

Blinking, he saw Toph by him, head hanging low so that her bangs shielded her eyes from view. Finding an amazing reserve of strength, he opened his mouth and croaked, "Toph?"

Her head shot up, blind eyes wide. Her cheeks were streaked from tears, showing that she had indeed been crying. Everything about that moment seemed so strangely out of character that Aang was hardly surprised when she engulfed him in a hug.

Or maybe he was just tired. It didn't really matter. All that he cared about was what Toph said to him.

"I was so worried about you!"

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yup. More Tophaang. I really like this pairing, but I hardly ever write about it. xP Well, hopefully you guys enjoy it. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	81. Dreams

Zuko lay in bed, caught between sleep and wakefulness. When he closed his eyes, his mind would be filled with vivid dreams. Then he would open them again, and the images would vanish without a trace.

The images of his short dreams all seemed to relate to one thing; the waterbender. In his mind, he would see her, always doing something different. Sometimes, she was crying, her head buried in her arms as her shoulders shook with sobs. Other times, she was angry, locked in a fighting stance and glaring with her icy blue eyes. He even saw her laughing, those same as closed as her mouth opened widely to let out the joyous sound.

Normally other people occupied his mind. Mai, Azula, his father, his uncle, sometimes even his mother. But at night, she dominated his mind, just as the moon dominated the sky.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah, I know, really short, but I still like it. _

_Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	82. Gossip

"Zuko likes you," Toph said bluntly.

Katara, who had been preparing, paused to raise an eyebrow and say, "You're kidding, right?"

The earthbender shook her head. "You should see the way he looks at you."

Her friend snorted. "As if you would know."

"Okay, maybe not the way he _looks_ at you, but definitely the way he _acts_ when he looks at you."

Katara stopped in her preparation of dinner, leaning back and listening to Toph with interest. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I worry he's gonna have a heart-attack everytime you get near him. Seriously; he's worse than Aang."

Blushing, Katara glanced over to where Zuko sat, letting the earthbender's words sink in. Beside her, Toph grinned in satisfaction.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Another Toph one. xD I can't help it, she's just so fun to write!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	83. Understand

Katara and Zuko sat alone together at camp, the girl wrapping bandages around the boy's abdomen, where he had recently been burned.

"There, all patched up," she said as she finished tending to the wound.

_A doctor repeats these same words as he finishes wrapping a boy's head in bandages, most of which are covering his left eye._

Zuko nodded, looking away.

"It might leave a scar, but you'll be finr otherwise."

_The same boy at his reflection in horror. In place of the bandages is a large, angry red marking._

Fingers gently touched that same mark, breaking him out of the memory. He looked up and saw Katara staring at him sadly.

"You were thinking about it, weren't you?"

He said nothing.

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said, averting his eyes.

Despite not looking at her, Zuko could feel the waterbender's gaze soften. She understood. She wasn't going to press for answers.

Somehow, that silent understanding meant more than any comfort ever offered to him.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out. It's short, but I think it works. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	84. Siblings

Azula was not like most girls her age. Or anyone, for that matter. She derived a sick sort of pleasure out of seeing people fail; growing her own confidence with the knowledge that she hadn't made the same mistake as them.

But, out of all the people in the world, she got the most pleasure out of seeing her brother fail.

Then again, that seemed to be all he could do. Like a fountain of mishaps and mess-ups, he poured his misery out for her to indulge in, raising her up on a pedestal of perfection in everyone's eyes.

Zuko's latest mistake was quite possibly his best (or worst). Somehow, in an odd chain of events, the fool had decided to marry a waterbender. Azula had laughed at the thought, knowing it would only lead to further misfortune. No one would accept a peasant from the Water Tribe as the new Fire Lady.

So, instead of plotting ways to overthrow him, the princess decided to sit back and watch him crash and burn all on his own.

However, such a thing never happened.

Though the people of the Fire Nation had at first been outraged at the idea of a waterbender marrying into the royal family, they eventually learned acceptance and tolerance. It was something Azula couldn't understand at all. How could anyone possibly accept the idea of someone from a nation of an opposing element helping to rule them?

She didn't wait to learn the answer. Realizing Zuko wasn't going to fail on his own, she took matters into her own hands and attempted assassination.

She was captured and thrown in prison.

XxXxXxXx

Sitting in a dark, cold cell, Azula cursed her failure for the millionth time. How could she fail? She always succeeded, no matter what she was doing!

Someone must have betrayed her.

"Mai," she thought. "She's always been fond of Zuko."

So she cursed her stupidity for trusting Mai, vowing to never speak of her plans to anyone else.

"You have a visitor," one of the guards said. Azula looked up, then narrowed her eyes when she saw the face of her guest through the small, barred opening on her door.

"Zuko."

"Hello, Azula," he said calmly, as though there were no ill feelings between them.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"To talk," he said. "I realize you're probably confused by my choices, just as I am by yours."

Azula said nothing, keeping her glare fixed on him as she waited for him to continue.

"I chose to marry Katara because I love her. I don't care where she's from. She's beautiful, and kind, and smart, and-" Zuko stopped when his sister began making gagging noises. "Anyway. I love her for her, and nothing can change that. I think that's what happened with everyone else; they saw what was inside of her and learned to appreciate it."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Zuzu, spare me the sentimental fluff."

He continued as though uninterrupted. "If it were my choice, you wouldn't be in here. You'd be free to see what's so wonderful about Katara. About everyone. But the court won't allow it, and I'm okay that. Because I'm finally happy, and I've finally discovered who I am and what real peace and harmony is."

Then he left without saying or hearing another word.

Azula stayed in her cell, his words echoing annoyingly through her head.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I think this is my first Azula-centric, isn't it? I hope I kept her in character. x.x_

_What do you guys think?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	85. Suffer

Aunt Wu had once said Sokka's life would be full of pain and suffering. At the time, Sokka hadn't thought much of it; fortune telling wasn't something someone should base their life on.

However, at some moments, he couldn't help but wonder if she was right.

Yue had been a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful girl whom Sokka had fallen for immediately. She returned his feelings and spent much of her time with him, despite already being engaged. The Water Tribe boy has been overjoyed. Though he wasn't able to date her, it was nice to now his attraction was mutual, and that he wasn't completely hopeless in for thinking he had a chance with her.

But then there was the siege. Zhao got to the spirit oasis and slaughtered the moon spirit, and Yue, who had been given life by the spirit, sacrificed herself to bring back the moon.

Sokka was heartbroken, of course. A girl he loved was gone, and he had been responsible for her protection.

Self-blame was the first reaction. How could he let this happen? Why didn't he protect her? He knew the reasons quite well, but still continued to ask the questions.

Eventually, Sokka learned to cope with the loss and began to move on with his life. He was reunited with Suki (a first girlfriend of sorts) and was excited and happy to see her. They reacquainted themselves; they kissed; they promised to protect and support each other. Then they were seperated, fighting in different parts of the war.

Unknown to the Sokka, the Kyoshi warrior was ambushed by Azula. She and her teammates were defeated and imprisoned. She kept hope, believing he would return.

But she was only human, and hope only lasted so long. Eventually, she allowed doubt and depression to take over.

When Sokka learned of her being attacked, he was worried, angry, and upset. What if she died? How could Azula live knowing the pain she had caused?

His emotions propelled him forward, motivating his desire to end the world. He pushed forward, overcoming the sadness and transforming it into determination, putting all his energy into the invasion plan.

But when it came time to out his plan into action, everything went wrong. Azula was a decoy, pulling at his heartstrings like a puppeteer, bringing up his anger and grief and hatred with a single mention of Suki. It was a trap, and he fell for it, wasting precious time and losing the chance to end the war.

Things never seemed to work out for Sokka, and as he watched the Fire Nation palace slip into the distance, he was reminded of Aunt Wu's words.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Hmmm... I think this is my first Sokka-centric... What's with me and character centrics all of a sudden? xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	86. Simple

Pain seared through Zuko's body, making him question if he was dead or alive. If he were dead, he would feel no pain. But to feel so much pain seemed impossible, something he couldn't possible survive.

But surely, if he were alive, he wouldn't hear angels calling out to him.

A blurred figure appeared in his vision. He didn't even remember opening his eyes. Could dead people open their eyes? The image, completely unfocused, seemed to glow with an unearthly light, surrounded by pale whiteness. It was most definitely an angel.

"Zuko!"

Why did this angel sound so familiar? Blinking without realizing it, the person slowly became clearer. Brown hair, dark skin, and tearful blue eyes revealed themselves, proving to the prince that he was indeed alive.

"Zuko!"

Why did Katara sound so upset? Hadn't she threatened to kill him three times that week? It didn't make sense for her to cry over someone she wanted dead.

Suddenly he was sitting up, squeezed into a painfully loving hug. The waterbender began to babble hysterically, making Zuko's head spin as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"I thought I'd lost you!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry I said all those awful things to you! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Zuko, coherent enough to understand she was upset, hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and began to rub her back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Katara continued to talk, probably not even realizing what she was saying. Still, he listened to everything she said, taking comfort in one small fact.

She didn't hate him. She didn't want him dead.

For most, it was a simple thing. Completely normal. But to him, it meant the world.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Hysterical!Katara and Confused!Zuko are fun to write. :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	87. Accident

Zuko did not trip very often. He had good balance and wasn't clumsy. However, one day, he did trip, and it was rather awkward.

He swore the rock hadn't been there before (Toph grinned mischievously), but suddenly it was and he found himself on the ground.

Katara, who had been behind him, also fell, landing painfully on top of him. Groaning in pain, she tried to sit up and pushed herself up with the first thing her hand touched.

Which just so happened to be Zuko's butt.

Squeaking in surprise and embarrassment, she jumped back, apologizing fervently. Zuko merely blushed and said it was okay, trying to ignore the snickering of Toph and his uncle.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I think I wrote this after seeing a cute fanart a few days ago, but I can't remember were the fanart was. Dx _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	88. Grovel

Katara panted heavily as she struggled to carry a bundle of firewood to the campsite. Why she had to take so much at once, she had no idea, but her muscles reminded her of her stupidity by aching in protest.

"Hey, let me get that for you."

Zuko ran up to her as he spoke, taking the heavy load from her arms. She sighed in relief, but gave no word of thanks.

"Listen, I know I've been really awful to you in the past," he started to say, following her as she continued toward the camp, "but don't you think it's time we let go of the past?"

Katara stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly, turned to face him, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"If this is your way of asking me to forgive you, then forget it."

With that, she stomped off.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" Toph asked later that day, after Katara had rejected another one of Zuko's attempts at forgiveness.

"Maybe, but I like watching him grovel."

"So… You're gonna make him your for the rest of the war?"

"That's the idea."

Toph grinned. "You are an evil genius."

* * *

Author's Notes: _You know she'd do it, too. xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	89. Trust

Katara stomped over to Toph, an air of righteous fury about her.

"What the hell were you just doing?"

"Talking to Zuko," she said casually. "Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Katara said in a tone that told the earthbender she was in for a ridiculous argument. "How can you just sit around and chat with the guy who's chased around the world like it's no big deal?"

"Technically, he never really chased us when I joined the group." Katara growled in annoyance. "Besides, he seems like a pretty good guy. I already have six different nicknames for him."

"Oh, what are they?" the waterbender asked in mock interest. "Traitor? Villain? Jack-ass?"

"No. Though, now that I think about it, calling him jack-ass _would_ be pretty funny…"

"Guhh! This isn't about being funny!" she shouted. "This is about the possibility of him trying to kill us!"

Toph sighed. "Katara, look, I really don't think he has any intention of doing that-"

"So what? He might suddenly change his mind and decide Daddy-dearest is more important!"

"… This is about what happened in Ba Sing Se, isn't it?"

"What? No! I mean, yes. Maybe. I don't know!"

Katara collapsed onto the grass, laying on her back and covering her face with he hands. She mumbled something, but her words were muffled. Toph, who had been sitting upright, lay down beside her.

"Look... I know Zuko may seem like an idiot who'll change his mind at any second, but maybe he's changed. Last time, you came to him and offered something, right?"

Katara nodded, removing her hands from her face.

"Then a better offer cam along, and he changed his mind," Toph continued. "But this time, he _came_ to us. He made his choice on his own – no one asked him to join or suggested he teach Aang."

"What's you point?"

"Well, if he made the decision on his own, don't you think he'd stick by it?"

"I guess…"

She smiled. "Good. Now, do me a favor and don't kill yet – he's pretty cool."

"Only if you promise to call him jack-ass on a regular basis."

Toph laughed. "Deal."

* * *

Author's Notes: _Incase you haven't noticed, I've been in the mood to write Toph lately. 'Cause she's just awesome._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	90. Fire

Fire swirled about him in all colours of the rainbow (red, blue, yellow, green), reminding Zuko of the four nations. This amazing form of fire was peace and harmony and balance and everything the world _should_ have been.

As it surrounded him and the Avatar, he thought of his new comrades, the people he used to chase and would now do anything to protect. The extraordinary flame was just like them – a mix of completely different things working together seamlessly, as though part of one another.

The fire extinguished and the two dragons flew passed each other once more (red and blue), disappearing into their cave.

That moment stayed with Zuko for the rest of his life, completely changing his view of fire.


	91. Pretend

"Is everything okay?"

Looking up at Aang, Katara saw worry in his soft grey eyes. Forcing a smile, she said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… thinking."

He nodded. Reading her unspoken request, he left the room, giving her the privacy she craved. It had felt so odd, thinking her thoughts with him in the room.

They were married, but Katara didn't love him. She had thought she did, but she didn't. At least, not in the way a wife should. In truth, her feelings for him were the same as her feelings for Sokka or their son.

Yes, son. She had a child with him, the man she didn't love. And though she loved her son very much, she couldn't help but wish he had a different father. That he could see her truly happy, with a person she truly loved.

She wanted desperately to escape the relationship, but she couldn't. They had made their vows to stay together forever, and leaving him would have been a disgraceful act everyone would frown upon.

She was trapped. At the age of 21, she felt more confused and helpless than she ever had as a little girl. All because she couldn't understand her emotions.

It had seemed like love. Katara had always admired Aang and been proud of every thing he did, willing to do anything to keep him safe. How was she to know that true love was something you felt inside your heart?

But that didn't matter now. She had made her decision, and she couldn't turn back. All she could do was wish, regret, and pretend to be happy.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Uhh, yeah. Don't ask. xP Not sure what made me write this. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	92. End

"_I'm sorry things had to be like this._

_Zuko"_

Those were the last words in Zuko's short letter. Mai clutched the message in her hands, reading it and rereading it but not understanding a single word.

Why did he have to leave? Hadn't he been happy living in the palace and spending time with her? And more importantly, why hadn't he ever talked about his decision with her? Why hadn't he asked her to come?

She wouldn't have judged him. She never did. She had always understood and supported and supported him in everything he did. She knew he wanted his father's attention, to be accepted by his nation, and to have things back to the way they were before.

Apparently, Zuko didn't know this.

Mai read through the letter again, trying to find some explanation, an answer to her questions. Hot tears trickled down her cheek, and she cursed herself for being unable to control her emotions.

"I'm guessing you heard the news," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Azula sauntered over and took a seat beside her on the bed. Without asking permission, she snatched the paper from Mai's hands, skimmed through its contents, then tore it in half.

"What are you doing?" Mai cried, tears falling faster. It was pathetic, being so powerless over her emotions.

Sighing, the princess placed a hand on her friend's shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but was really just a death-grip.

"I know this must be hard on you, Mai," Azula said, "but you should really just forget about him.

Mai glared, tempted to speak, but afraid her reckless emotions might take control.

"He spoke to father and directly threatened him. If he can betray his own family so easily, what made you think he'd be loyal to you?"

"Your father hasn't exactly treated him very well."

"But he's family, and blood is thicker than water."

"Whatever," Mai said, standing to walk away.

"I've been asked to track him," Azula said. "Why don't you come with me? It will give you a chance to see if he really cares."

Pausing, Mai turned and asked, "How?"

The firebender stood, taking a few easy steps toward her friend. She continued passed, saying over her shoulder, "If he's willing to fight you, chances are he's not interested in a relationship anymore."

Mai took the bait.

XxXxXxXx

Within a week of traveling with Azula, the two teens found Zuko.

And the rest of the Avatar's team.

The battle had been ongoing for several minutes when Zuko and Mai were finally forced to confront each other. They stood facing one another, eyes locked as they each waited for the other to move.

Zuko was the first to break eye contact, glancing over to where the bald monk was fighting. He looked back at Mai, hesitating.

Then he struck, crushing Mai's hope in the process.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Before you say anything, this is not Maiko. At least, not pro-Maiko. Yes, it focuses on their relationship, but it focuses on the ending of their relationship, which really isn't very supportive. xD_

_Errr... Anyway,tell me what you think! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	93. Honour

The cold metal of handcuffs bit into Zuko's wrists. He and Katara had just been captured. Thankfully, Aang had managed to escape. He would be able to fulfill his destiny.

Oddly enough, Mai was leading the group of soldiers that had pursued them, with no Azula or Ty Lee in sight. She eyed the two prisoners, her face in its usual expression of boredom.

"You realize your treachery of the Fire Nation will result in an automatic death sentence, don't you?"

Zuko said nothing.

She sighed and pretended to examine her fingernails. "It's a shame, really. Things were so much more interesting with you around." She glanced back up to the firebender. "Though, I suppose if you agreed to switch sides, I could just tell everyone you helped me capture the waterbender."

Zuko felt his gaze lower to the ground. The old part of him, the side that longed for his life as a prince, was fighting to resurface.

Suddenly, Mai was directly in front of him. Her finger touched his chin, tipping his head up to face her.

"Don't you miss what you used to have together?" she asked softly.

He found her offer tempting, surprisingly so. Memories of their time together flashed through his mind. Maybe, he could just go back and forget about everything…

Katara shifted, making him aware of her presence. She was so different from Mai, expressing her emotions without holding back. All she did was insult him and yell at him, refusing to trust him. And he was sick of it.

But… Wouldn't turning his back on the Avatar just prove her point?

"So, what do you say?" Mai asked. She smirked, clearly showing what she expected his answer to be."

"No," Zuko said firmly. "I've already made my decision."

Then he smiled. He was going to be imprisoned and murdered and used as an example of what happened to traitors, but he was going to do it with honour. _Real_ honour.

* * *

Author's Notes: _So, Zuko makes the right decision yet again. :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	94. Jealous

"You're looking awfully green today."

"Toph, don't even bother," Katara said in annoyance. "I'm not falling for your blind jokes."

"Oh, I'm actually being serious,"

Katara snorted. "What, did you magically receive the gift of sight? I hate to break it to you, but you've still got some visual impairments."

"I don't mean you're literally green," Toph said. "Haven't you ever heard the expression 'green with envy'?"

"And what exactly am I envious of?"

"Zuko's girlfriend," she said, nodding to where the couple sat.

Mai had joined the little rag-tag group a few days prior, saying she would rather be with her boyfriend than his psychotic sister. The pair was currently engaged in their usual activity of making-out.

Despite not being able to see, Toph knew Katara was making a face of disgust.

"Why would I be jealous of that? It's gross!"

"So you're not jealous?"

"No!"

"Liar."

Katara growled, annoyed by her friend's nagging.

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "Maybe I'm a _little_ jealous. You don't have to make such a big deal about it."

Toph grinned. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Then she got up and walked away, humming under her breath.

"Katara and Zuko sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…"

* * *

Author's Notes: _Toph doesn't miss a beat. :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	95. Failure

Toph had always won. _Always._ She didn't know what it was like to fail.

Now, sitting in a prison cell, she realized that might have changed. And she didn't like it at all.

Rope bound her to a wooden chair, and the walls, floor and ceiling of the cell were all out of reach. She needed physical contact to bend metal.

Stretching her toes as close to the ground as she could, Toph cursed her shortness. Struggling against her binds, she cursed her weakness.

"Don't bother struggling. You can't escape," a familiar voice said, its owner the very person who had defeated the earthbender.

_Azula._

Toph felt her blood boil with rage.

"Though, I must admit; you were quite an admirable opponent. Well, for a blind-girl, anyway."

"Rrrghh!" she growled, lurching forward. She wanted to say something, to make a witty comeback in response to the firebender's taunting. But nothing came to mind.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Azula said, her tone telling of the smirk she wore. "That's more than I can say for the Avatar."

Toph's heart sank with dread.

"What did you do to Twinkle Toes!" It was a demand, not a question.

"Exactly what needed to be done. After all, we couldn't risk having the Avatar defeat us from the inside."

"No!" Toph wouldn't believe. She couldn't. Failing herself as one thing, failing her friends was far worse.

"Oh, don't be upset," Azula said mockingly. "You're other friends are still alive. Well, most of them, anyway."

"You're lying!"

"Actually, for once, I'm not."

Toph bowed her head, squeezing her unseeing eyes shut and doing something she rarely did: crying.

* * *

Author's Notes: _So... I wrote a Toph-centric, and it ends in her crying. Dx What is wrong with me?!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	96. Questions

Katara and Zuko sat alone together in the firebender's room. Shortly before, they had been fighting side-by-side, the temple having been ambushed by Fire Nation soldiers. Now, she was healing the various wounds he had sustained during battle.

"Sorry I yelled at you before."

"You said that three times already."

"Yeah, but I just want to make sure you know."

Zuko chuckled. "Well, it's okay. I think I figured out why you were so mad."

"Oh?"

"You…" he hesitated. "You love Aang, don't you?"

Katara froze. Actually, the water she was using to heal Zuko froze.

"Gaah!" he cried, tensing at the sudden frigidness of his back. "Cold! Cold!"

"_What?"_ Katara asked in disbelief, melting the ice that had formed.

Then she began laughing. Hysterically.

"I don't get what's so funny," he growled, turning to glare at her.

"Y-… You…" she choked out between laughter. Taking a moment to calm herself, she let out one last giggle before saying, "You think I love _Aang?_"

"Well… Yeah."

"Where on Earth did you get that idea?"

"Well, you're so protective of him and always worrying about him, I thought-"

"So?" Katara cut in. "Isn't that what your mother did for you, and what you did for Iroh?"

"So… He's like family to you?" Zuko asked.

She nodded.

Blushing slightly, he turned away, allowing her to continue healing his back. A few second later he twisted to face her again (earning a grunt of annoyance from Katara), and said, "What about when you kissed him on the cheek?"

She smirked, raising an eyebrow. "What? Are you jealous?"

Zuko's only response was to turn bright red.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Uhhh.. I believe I wrote this after debating with someone who said that Katara's kindness and whatnot toward Aang meant she loved him..._

_Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	97. Comfort

The cold metal of a blade as pressed against Zuko's throat, and he suddenly realized how bad his current situation was.

He didn't even remember how or why it had happened, just that he and Katara had been ambushed by a group of Fire Nation soldiers. They had fought back as well as they could, they were outnumbered fifty against two.

They should have just given up and let themselves get captured. But no, they had to fight and make the soldiers angry and get themselves _killed_.

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut. If he was getting decapitated, he didn't want to risk seeing anything. So, he blindly awaited his fate, bracing himself for pain.

None came.

Instead, he felt the man behind him stiffen as he cried out in pain ad surprise. Then, the sword that had been pressed against his throat was pulled away, and he was freed from the man's grasp.

Opening his eyes, he saw Katara standing across from him, her own eyes narrowed in concentration. She moved her arms around in the familiar motions of waterbending, though he didn't see anything for her to manipulate.

Then Zuko turned around and was proven wrong.

The soldier that had previously been trying to kill him was now on his knees, slowly lowering closer to the ground, obviously against his own will. The man grunted and struggled against the invisible force controlling his body, but it was no use.

Zuko glanced from Katara to the man, quickly making the connection. The other soldiers seemed to do the same, slowly backing away and murmuring in horror.

"Pplease! Stop!" the man begged. "We'll let you go! Just, please, stop!"

The waterbender seemed satisfied with his statement, for a few seconds later the man was running away, his comrades wisely following.

Once the soldiers had vanished from sight, Katara collapsed onto her knees. At first, Zuko thought she had over-exerted herself – a technique like that had to take a lot of effort – but then he realized she was crying.

He wasn't stupid; he knew why she was upset. A person as kind hearted as her wouldn't take pleasure in using such a manipulative technique, especially if it operated the way he suspected it did.

He walked over to where Katara sat and knelt beside her. She turned her head away from him, remembering her grudge even through her sadness.

"Go away," she choked between sobs.

Ignoring the request, Zuko tried his best to comfort her. "It's okay, you were only protecting me."

"Why should I protect you? I don't even like you!"

The statement hit him hard, but he still stayed at her side.

Growling in annoyance, Katara stood and said, "We should get back to camp."

A hand on her shoulder prevented her from walking away. Before she could do more than glare, Zuko had pulled her into a hug. Her arms, seeming to develop a mind of their own, wrapped around his neck. They stayed like that for a few moments, Katara crying on his shoulder as he offered silent comfort.

"Just so you know, I still haven't forgiven you," Katara muttered.

Zuko smiled softly and murmured, "Okay."

The sun slowly rose above the horizon, signaling the beginning of a new day.

* * *

Author's Notes: _So, Katara's experiencing a little thing called denial. :D Don't worry - she'll get over it eventually. _

_Oh, ummm.. I tried a bit of a symbolism type thing at the end. Do you guys think it's too obvious, too subtle, or just fine? 'Cause I'm not sure..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	98. Share

It was a bright, clear morning. Katara smiled up at the sky, enjoying the warmth and peacefulness. In the east, the sun shone brightly, greeting her the way it always did.

But something seemed off. Usually, in the mornings, she would feel sort of drained and tired. Today she felt full of life and energy, the same way she did at night.

Something caught her eye. Squinting slightly, she saw a pale white circle – the moon. Though faded, it stood out against the stark blue of the sky.

The sun and moon, sharing one sky. Somehow, it seemed different from an eclipse, when the two celestial bodies would over-shadow each other. During an eclipse, the sun and moon fought for the spotlight, wanting to stand alone.

Now, they were together, peacefully. Smiling, Katara couldn't help but think it was beautiful.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Whoo, symbolism!_

_Err.. Anyway, tell me what you think._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	99. See

Aang tied the blindfold tightly around his head, making sure nothing but darkness could be seen. Toph insisted he improve his ability to see with earthbending, and this was her method of teaching him.

Taking a stance, he focused on the subtle vibrations pulsing through the earth. Shapes and objects slowly became clearer, at first only the things close to him, then slowly extending further away. Though he couldn't 'see' nearly as well as his teacher, his 'vision' covered a reasonable area.

As everything came into focus, Aang noticed something he never thought he would see –or feel - in his life.

Behind him, passed as thick stonewall, was two familiar people. Toph had taught him to recognize his friends' vibration patterns, so it didn't take him long to recognize the forms of Zuko and Katara.

It didn't make sense. When Zuko had joined the group, Katara had hated him, sending murderous glares and talking to him in rude and mocking tones. It was insane that now, at that very moment, she was sitting with him, perfectly happy, and _kissing_ him.

"So you've finally seen what I see, huh?" Toph said, her form pulsing as she moved to cross her arms.

"How… How long have they been… doing that?" Aang asked, not wanting to mention what was happening behind him.

"I don't know exactly when it started, but I first noticed it about a week ago."

Aang swallowed a lump in his throat, fighting to keep composure. He was the Avatar – he couldn't let something as trivial as girl problems make him break down.

The vibrations of Toph's footsteps moved toward him. He felt her raising her hand toward him before it touched his shoulder.

"Aang…" she started, seeming unsure of what to say,

"It's okay," he assured her.

Thankfully, she didn't comment on the lie.

* * *

Author's Notes: _So, yeah, another 'Aang discovers Zutara' drabble. I'm pretty proud of it, and had fun describing stuff through earthbending sight. :D_

_Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	100. Celebrate

The war was over. They knew Ozai had been defeated, that all their hard work had paid off. Knew that, finally, peace could be restored.

"Yeah!" Katara cheered, punching her fist in the air.

Zuko cheered as well, though his joy was expressed with wordless sounds of happiness.

The pair had been fighting side-by-side, a huge change from their past hostile relationship. Now they could work together without complaint, supporting and protecting each other.

They hugged, happiness clouding over their thoughts. Zuko was laughing, a sound Katara had learned to appreciate. She soon joined him, her emotions bubbling over uncontrollably.

Zuko pulled away slightly, only to lean back in and kiss her. In the middle of victorious celebration, they were expressing feelings they hadn't known they felt.

"Ahem."

The two teens jumped apart, startled into rational thought. Blushing, they took a few steps away from each other, avoiding eye contact and muttering unintelligible apologies.

Toph, who had spoken, nudged the elderly man beside her, saying, "You owe me ten gold pieces."

Iroh chuckled and began searching his pockets.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Whoo! 100th chapter! Sorry it's not that great, but I thought it seemed fitting to do a scene for the end of the war for the end of my fic._

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You encouragement and critism has been great. Hopefully, I'll more, better written stories for you guys in the future. Maybe even a few chapter fics!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


End file.
